Vengeance, douce vengeance (réécrite)
by Lena Harper
Summary: Lena Harper, nouvelle élève à WMHS, désormais membre du Glee club, verra sa vie changer du tout au tout. Entre amitiés ambiguës, amour, haine et vengeance... Va-t-elle réussir à s'intégrer ? Rated M, simplement qu'il y a un chapitre comportant un lemon, autre chapitre peut-être!
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà dans une fiction sur Glee, je suis pas trop calée à fond sur ce sujet, mais j'ai essayer de faire le plus semblable possible. J'ai ajouté pas mal de personnages pour crée la vie de mon héroïne. Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je sais d'avance que c'est pas gagné.

* * *

_Je courais dans les couloirs et on attendait mes chaussures à talons qui claquaient sur le sol. J'étais en retard, il fallait encore faire beaucoup de choses! Je manqua à deux occasions de me casser la figure en m'emmêlant les pieds dans ma robe. Ce qui ne faut pas faire, je vous jure. Je suis enfin arrivé à la salle que je cherchais, je me suis assise sur une chaise et quelqu'un vient me coiffer. Je re pensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passer avant ce moment là, avant que je change de nom ou que j'ai un enfant! _

_Tout à commencer quand je suis arrivée à Lima j'avais 16 ans, je venais juste de rentré en première année. Je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu des choses! J'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer aussi, j'ai eu mes trois années scolaire dans la haine, la jalousie, l'amitié assez bizarre et aussi dans l'amour! Je vous garantit que ça décoiffe et je vous conseil de rester sur votre chaise bien assis!_

* * *

Voilà le prologue, c'est court, mais c'est un prologue ! J'ai prévu aussi de faire un épilogue. Voilà voilà, il y aura souvent les phrases en italique, tout simplement parce que c'est une histoire raconter par l'Héroïne !_  
_

Kiss

Lena


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tous le monde, me voilà pour le premier chapitre, je suis perplexe par le manque de critique. Je veux dire que je ne sais pas ce qui est bien, ce qui ne l'est pas... Ce que je dois corriger... Je ne sais rien de ça.

Réponse à LA review:

Cassoulagleek05: Voilà la suite. Bisous de moi

* * *

Vengeance, douce vengeance:

Chapitre 1: Comment réussir son été, ou pas...

Il faisait chaud et beau, on était le 10 juillet, le jour de mon anniversaire. J'étais assise en tailleur par terre devant un carton remplit d'objet, je sortis un miroir et je me regarda dedans. Toujours pareil, brune aux yeux bleu-vert, ça ne pouvait pas changer de toute façon. Je posa le miroir à côté de la jambe et regarda ma «nouvelle chambre», les meubles étaient placés mais vides, les cartons étaient étalés sur le sol. Si ma mère était rentrée à ce moment-là, elle aurait dit que ça ressemblait à la troisième guerre mondiale.  
-Lena? M'appela une voix en bas.  
En parlant du loup en voilà la queue, je me leva, fit le parcours du combattant et arriva à la porte. Je l'ouvris et descendit les escaliers, je ne vais pas vous expliquer ma maison maintenant, ça prendrait des heures! Mais en gros à l'entrée il y a direct un escalier et de chaque côtés il y a la cuisine à gauche et le salon à droite.  
-Maman, t'es où? Demandais-je en restant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.  
Ma mère sortit du salon, elle avait mes cheveux mais les yeux d'un bleu très foncé, elle avait aussi de la poussière partout.  
-Au lieu de rester planter là en faisant la plante verte, vient m'aider à ranger les cartons aux bons endroits. Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Je souris et je la suivis dans le salon, moi qui pensais que ma chambre était en bordel... Là c'est le must du bordel!  
-Laisse moi deviner, c'est papa qui a mis sur les cartons «salon» alors que ça va dans les chiottes?  
-Tu connais ton père... Soupira ma mère.  
Je rigola intérieurement, ah la la mon père toujours à faire des conneries avec mon petit frère! Mais ils sont où d'ailleurs? Je demanderais toute à l'heure à ma mère. Je pris un carton dans mes bras, il y avait écrit "toilette", je l'ouvris et je découvris des verres. Oui bien sûr papa, tu bois toujours des coups dans tu es aux chiottes. En riant, je sortis du salon et je fonça tout droit dans la cuisine, je posais le carton quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je sortis de la cuisine et je vis à la porte mon père et mon frère en train de rigoler.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demandais-je.  
Mon petit frère me regarda, il avait 14 ans, les yeux de ma mère et les cheveux blonds de mon père.  
-Rien, on repensait à un truc avec papa. Répondit-il avec un sourire.  
Mon père était déjà parti dans le salon et on entendait ma mère rigoler et crier en même temps.  
-George! J'en ai assez de tes conneries, tu sais quoi? Tu vas ranger les cartons tous seuls avec Tom.  
Mon frère cria depuis l'entrée.  
-Je n'ai rien fait maman!  
-Helena, essaya de calmer mon père, Tom n'y est pour rien et je sais que ça t'a fait rire.  
N'en pouvant plus, j'explose de rire, je rentre dans le salon en me tenant les côtes. Tom m'avait suivi, lui aussi mort de rire en rentrant, c'était très comique. Ma mère menaçait mon père avec un cadre, elle avait à la fois le sourire et les sourcils froncés, on aurait dit qu'elle se battait pour ne pas rire.  
-Allez maman, c'est rien. Dis-je, Tom va nous aider.  
On repartit au travail de tout répartir dans la maison, dès qu'on a fini, il était midi, j'avais faim. On mangea des sandwichs assis par terre, on rigola bien et quand on finit, on alla défaire tous les cartons et ranger. Mes parents rangèrent le salon et Tom et moi la cuisine. Le soir était tombé quand je posa la dernière casserole dans un tiroir. Je monta dans ma chambre pour défaire mes cartons, je déteste quand ma chambre est en désordre, j'attachai mes cheveux et commença à défaire les cartons, aucun risque que papa fasse n'importe quoi vue que j'avais fait mes cartons. Je plongea ma main dans celui devant moi et en sortie un petit objet rectangulaire enveloppé dans du papier journal. Je le déballa et je découvris une photo de Hanna, ma meilleure amie, et de moi... Les larmes commencèrent à monter en repensant à ce moment où à été prise la photo.  
C'était à la fin du collège, j'avais déjà fait mes valises et on avait décidé avec Hanna de ne pas aller en cours pour profiter de la journée. Je me souviens qu'on avait pris plein de choses à manger et que Hanna avait pris son appareil photo.  
Je souriais en repensant à ce jour, on avait bien rigolé. Je m'apprêta à remettre ma main dans le carton quand on toqua à la porte.  
-Entrez. Dis-je en me levant pour aller poser le cadre sur ma table de nuit.  
Je me retourna et je vis mon frère dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
-Maman a dit qu'on allait manger.  
Il partit et je le suivis en bas, on alla dans le salon où la table était mise pour manger. Je m'installa en face de Tom et mes parents de chaque côtés. On mangea en silence, arrivés au dessert mes parents se levèrent et reviennent quelques minutes plus tard avec un gâteau d'anniversaire. Tom avait éteint les lumières et ils chantèrent «Joyeux Anniversaire», j'avais un immense sourire, j'étais retombé à l'âge de 4 ans alors que sur le gâteau il y avait écrit 16 ans. Ils posèrent le dessert devant moi et j'entendis ma mère qui me disait de faire un vœu. Je fis le vœu de m'intégrer dans mon nouveau lycée. Je souffla sur les bougies et ils m'applaudirent, Tom ralluma et ma mère coupait déjà le gâteau. Je me tourna vers mon père.  
-Tu as fait quoi cette année? Demandais-je.  
Mon père est pâtissier de métier, mais maintenant il travail comme directeur de café, chaque année, ils nous fait des gâteaux pour nos anniversaires.  
-Framboiser ma chérie, comme tu les aimes. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
Miam, j'adore les framboises! J'adore tout court être née en été, le plus dommage dans cette journée, c'est qu'on l'a passé dans les cartons.  
-Demain tu voudras faire quoi Lena? Vu qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas été le must des anniversaires... Dit ma mère comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.  
Je réfléchis et je trouva enfin, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera possible.  
-Je voudrais aller à la mer ou à un endroit pour se baigner autre que la piscine.  
Mes parents se sont regardés et ils ont hoché la tête, ils nous annoncèrent que demain, on partirait pour le Delaware pour deux trois jours. Avec Tom, on sauta de joie et on courut embrasser nos parents, j'ai des parents formidables, je ne me plaindrais jamais d'eux. Après cette annonce, je décida de monter dans ma chambre, je défis les deux derniers cartons, les plus gros et je termina mon travail à 2H00 du matin. Ne voulant pas être trop fatigué le lendemain, je me coucha et je m'endormis très vite ce soir-là, épuisée.

*  
Le lendemain ma mère me réveilla à 5h du matin, somnolente je me leva est descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déj'. Quand j'eus fini, je monta m'habiller d'une simple robe bleu marine et je fis mon sac de plage et de quoi me changer pour le séjour. Je pris mon téléphone chargé à bloc et mes écouteurs, je passa rapidement dans la salle de bains pour me coiffer, je refis mes boucles et je redescendis. Mes parents étaient là dans l'entrer et on attendait mon frère, on ne change pas les habitudes... Il descendit enfin et on monta dans la voiture, je mis de la musique dans mes oreilles et je rattrapa ma nuit. Je me réveilla 6h plus tard, il était midi, c'était mon ventre qui m'avait réveillé, croyez le ou non, je peux manger autant que je veux sans prendre trop de poids. On était enfin arrivé à une plage magnifique et au bord de la côte, il y avait des restaurants. On est descendu de la voiture et je mis aussitôt mes lunettes de soleil, je crains beaucoup des yeux, et on alla dans un restaurant. Le premier qui nous a plus n'était pas loin d'un marchand de glaces et d'un magasin de vêtements, il y avait du monde, mais le serveur nous avait trouvé une table. On s'essaya en face de la mer il y avait une vue magnifique, je regarda les autres tables et à gauche, il y avait une table de 5 personnes. Deux parents, un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge, blond, un petit garçon qui devait avoir neuf ans et une petite fille qui devait avoir 6 ans, ils étaient tous aussi blond que le grand. Le serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes, je regarda alors la carte en essayant de ne pas trop regarder le blond. Je pris un bon plat de fruit de mer, le serveur repartit et je reporta mon attention sur la mer. Je sortis mon appareil photo de mon sac de plage et je commença à prendre des photos. Je prenais Tom quand on entendit un cri à la table voisine, je me retourna et je vis le grand blond qui avait fait tomber son verre d'eau froide sur sa mère.  
-Sam, tu pourrais faire attention! Dit la mère.  
Le dénommer Sam se leva et alla ramasser son verre, il se redressa et il me regarda, je me sentis rougir et je tourna la tête. Il alla s'asseoir et s'excusa encore auprès de sa mère. Cet accident passer, le serveur vient nous servir, je mangeais super bien, c'était super bon. À la fin du repas, il revient nous donner les cartes, je me mordis la lèvre pour savoir ce que j'allais prendre. Puis un dessert me crier presque «mange-moi!», je pris donc une charlotte au chocolat, je me lécher les babines d'avance! Le dessert arriva et je l'engloutis, je vous le jure, il n'a pas duré deux secondes! Mes parents ont rigolé, normal, je suis une fille bizarre. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Sam qui me regardait avec un sourire, mais il reporta son attention sur son assiette quand nos regards se croisèrent.  
-Lena, nous ne t'avons pas fait de cadeau, commença ma mère, mais on va faire les magasins et tu as un certain budget, d'accord?  
-D'accord, je ne devrais pas dépasser combien?  
-$ 100. Dit mon père.  
Je les regardais sidérer, tout ça? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, je souris vraiment comme une gosse et je ne remarquais pas Tom qui prenait mon appareil photo et m'a prit en photo.  
-D'accord!  
Ils sourirent et demandèrent l'addition au serveur, on est parti dans le magasin d'à côté, je me suis acheté un maillot de bain deux pièces aux couleurs du Royaume-Uni et une nouvelle serviette. J'achetais aussi une paire de lunettes et un cadeau pour Hanna, je l'enverrais ce soir. Il me restait la moitié de mon argent, mais je ne voulais pas le dépenser, mes parents m'ont donner les sous en liquide que je m'empressais de ranger dans mon sac. On est allé par la suite à la plage, je bronzais avec ma mère tandis que Tom et papa jouaient aux raquettes.  
-Maman, tu as vu le garçon blond au restaurant? Demandais-je.  
-Oui, il est très mignon d'ailleurs, maladroit mais mignon.  
-Euh... Maman, ça fait bizarre!  
Je n'avais jamais vue ma mère parler comme ça, ça m'a un peut choqué, elle rigola et je la suivit. On continua à bronzer quand je recevais un ballon sur moi, je me redressais et je pris le ballon dans les mains, la petite fille du restaurant était là.  
-Je suis désolé, c'est Stevie qui l'a envoyé trop fort.  
Je souris, elle est vraiment trop mignonne.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, comment tu t'appelles?  
-Stacy.  
-C'est très joli comme nom, tiens ton ballon.  
Je lui tendis son ballon qu'elle prit dans ses mains, mais elle resta là, je lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et elle me répondit tout simplement qu'elle m'attendait. Je souris et je me leva et la suivis. Elle m'emmena près de Sam et de Stevie, ses frères, elle me les présenta, elle est vraiment trop choux.  
-Enchantée moi, c'est Lena.  
Sam fessait que de me regarder avec ses yeux verts, il se pencha vers Stacy et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille, elle hocha la tête et prit la main de Stevie et ils sont partis. Je regarda le blond en face de moi qui me souriais.  
-Alors Lena, je veux tout savoir de toi! Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps, que dirais-tu de venir ce soir, on fait un feu de camp, ici, tu pourras amener ton petit frère.  
Je le regardai et je me sentis rouge comme une tomate, j'en ai marre de rougir!  
-Co... Comment tu sais que j'ai un petit frère? Demandais-je, mais je savais pertinemment la réponse.  
-Tu sais, il n'y a pas que toi qui me regardais. Répondit-il avant de partir.  
Je retournais à ma serviette et je vis que ma mère n'avait pas bougé et que mon frère était à côté de ma serviette.  
-Il te voulait quoi? Demanda ce dernier.  
-Il m'invitait à un feu de camp ce soir, ici et il m'a dit que tu pouvais venir.  
Il me regarda et me fit passer un message avec son regard: «Faut convaincre les parents maintenant», oui j'arrive à voir ce que veut dire mon frère avec son regard! Je suis trop forte, je sais. À ce moment-là mon père arriva, je savais que je pouvais lui demander ce que je veux, il dit oui, j'ai une arme secrète.  
-Papaaa, commençais-je avec une voix mélodieuse, quelqu'un m'a invité à aller à un feu de camp ce soir et Tom aussi y est invité.  
Mon père me regarda et je battis des cils, je lui souriais. Il me regarda et soupira.  
-D'accord, mais vous ne vous séparez pas et vous devrez être de retour avant minuit, je ne veux pas que tu fasses le coup de Cendrillon!  
-D'accord papa. Merci, je t'aime, tu es un amour de papa.  
Il me regarda et son regard disait: «N'en fais pas trop non plus!», et je vis que derrière lui mon petit blond était en train de faire la danse de la joie. Ma mère fut au courant dans l'après-midi, à la fin de notre baignade, on alla à l'hôtel. Mes parents avaient commandé deux chambres, une pour eux deux et une pour Tom et moi. On monta dans nos chambres, je posa mes affaires sur un des lits jumeaux et je fila à la salle de bains prendre une douche. Je m'habilla ensuite d'un short et tee-shirt et j'avais pris un gilet, on ne sait jamais, je sortis et laissa la place à Tom. J'attendis qu'il eu fini pour qu'on se coiffe tous les deux, ou plutôt que je coiffe Tom et moi, puis je me maquilla. Quand on a fini, on ranger nos sacs et on commença à parler, ce qui est bien avec Tom, c'est qu'on se dispute très rarement. Je lui parla de mon angoisse d'aller dans un lycée où je ne connaissais personnes.  
-Len', je te signale que je rentre avec toi en seconde, je serais là. Dit-il avec un sourire.  
J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais une année de retard, mais on s'est jamais retrouvé dans la même classe, notre ancien collège était super grand. On continua à parler et je regarda mes photos, je découvris la photo de Tom.  
-Je suis vraiment comme ça quand je rêve? Lui demandais-je.  
Il regarda l'écran de l'appareil au dessus de mon épaule.  
-Oui, je te préfère pensive, au moins tu dis plus de conneries.  
Il rigola et je me forçais à ne pas rire, je fis une mine outragé avec la main sur le cœur, mais dès que je croisais son regard, j'explosais de rire.  
-Tu veux que je te rappelle tes conneries à toi?  
-Hein? De quoi? Je ne t'entends pas désoler sœurette!  
Il partit vite dans le couloir, je le suivis en courant et je lui sauta sur le dos. Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre de nos parents qui visiblement allaient partir nous chercher. Tom me fit descendre de son dos et je courus dans la chambre prendre nos affaires et revenir. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'on allait manger dans un restaurant et qu'à la fin du repas, on pouvait rejoindre Sam. On partit donc au restaurant, mais pas le même qu'à midi, celui de midi avait un style pirate, bateau, alors que celui-ci avait un style plus bohémien, hawaïen. Je suis tout de suite tomber sous son charme. La serveuse nous installa à l'intérieur, tout aussi magnifique, près de la fenêtre où on voyait le coucher de soleil. On mangea bien, même mieux que l'autre, je ne pris pas de dessert, pressée d'y aller, j'attendis patiemment mon frère, enfin essayais! Dès qu'il eut fini, je me leva comme s'il y avait un ressort sur ma chaise et dit bonne nuit à mes parents. Je suis partie droit vers la plage Tom à mes côtés, il était déjà là entrain d'allumer le feu, il y avait aussi Stacy, Stevie et une fille que je ne connaissais pas, elle était rousse aux yeux vert pâle. Dès qu'il nous vit arriver il leva les bras, on s'avança un peu plus, j'étais super timide, mais Tom lui pas du tout.

-Lena, comment ça va?  
-Très bien, Sam, je te présente Tom, mon petit frère.  
Tom répliqua qu'il avait qu'un an de moins que moi, ce qui me fit sourire. Sam nous présenta sa cousine, Lily qui avait 15 ans. On s'installa au près du feu est, on parla, on disait des conneries et on riait. Sam discutait principalement avec moi et Tom avec Lily, les deux plus petits jouaient entre eux.  
-Alors Lena, d'où viens-tu?  
-Tu veux dire, là où je suis née?  
Il acquiesça pour confirmer.  
-Je suis née en France, j'ai passé 7 ans là-bas avant de partir pour Detroit et maintenant, je suis dans l'Ohio.  
Devant le mot «Ohio» il tiqua, je me demanda bien pourquoi, je lui demanderais plus tard.  
-Tu es à Lima? Demanda-t-il.  
-Euh... Oui, je vais bientôt rentrer au lycée, pourquoi?  
-Non, non pour rien, juste que je suis curieux.  
Oui, ça c'est sûr que pour être curieux, il est, j'essayais de savoir un peu plus sur lui en vain. Dès que je lui ai demandais pourquoi il était aussi bizarre quand je parlais de Lima, il changea de sujet.  
-Hey, ça vous direz de chanter?  
-J'allais justement faire la remarque qu'un feu de camp sans musique n'en était pas un! Dit Lily en prenant la guitare derrière elle et elle la tendit à Sam. Il la prise est commença à jouer. Dès les premières notes, j'ai reconnu la chanson The Lazy Song, il commença à chanter et la rousse la suivit.**{The Lazy Song}  
**_{La Chanson Paresseuse}_

Today I don't feel like doing anything

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de ne rien faire_**  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
**_Je veux juste flâner dans mon lit_**  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
**_Pas envie de décrocher mon téléphone_**  
So leave a message at the tone  
**_Alors, laissez un message après le bip_**  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
**_Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je jure que je ne ferai rien_**  
I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
**_Je vais me mettre à l'aise et fixer le ventilo_**  
Turn the TV on  
**_Allumer la télé_**  
Throw my hand in my pants  
**_Rester les mains dans les poches_**  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't  
**_Personne ne me dira rien_**  
Naw, I'll be lounging on the couch just chillin in my snuggie  
**_Je vais m'allonger sur le canap', juste profiter en pyjama_**  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
**_Mettre MTV pour qu'ils puissent m'apprendre à être cool_**  
Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man  
**_Parce que dans mon château, c'est moi le roi_**  
Oh Oh  
**_Oh Oh_**  
Yes I said it  
**_Oui je vous le dis_**  
I said it  
**_Je vous le dis_**  
I said it cause I can  
**_Je vous le dis parce que je peux_**  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
**_Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de ne rien faire_**  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
**_Je veux juste flâner dans mon lit_**  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
**_Pas envie de décrocher mon téléphone_**  
So leave a message at the tone  
**_Alors, laissez un message après le bip_**  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
**_Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je jure que je ne ferai rien_**  
Nothing at all  
**_Rien du tout_**  
Woohoo ooh  
**_Woohoo ooh_**  
Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh  
**_Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh_**  
Nothing at all  
**_Rien du tout_**  
Woohoo ooh**  
_Woohoo ooh_**  
Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh  
**_Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh_**  
Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X  
**_Demain je vais me lever, faire un peu de muscu_**  
Meet a really nice girl have some really nice sex  
**_Rencontrer une très jolie fille, me la taper et ce sera bien_**  
And she's gonna scream out 'this is great' (Oh my god, this is great)  
**_Et elle va crier « Oh c'est bon» (Oh mon dieu, c'est bon !)_**  
Yeaaah  
**_Yeaaah_**  
Now I might mess around and get my college degree  
**_Je pourrais me lâcher et faire un master_**  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
**_Je parie que ça rendrait ma mère si fière_**  
Well sorry Pops you'll just have to wait  
**_Mais, désolé maman, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui_**  
Oh Oh  
**_Oh Oh_**  
Yes I said it  
**_Oui je vous le dis_**  
I said it  
**_Je vous le dis_**  
I said it cause I can  
**_Je vous le dis parce que je peux_**  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
**_Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de ne rien faire_**  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
**_Je veux juste flâner dans mon lit_**  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
**_Pas envie de décrocher mon téléphone_**  
So leave a message at the tone  
**_Alors, laissez un message après le bip_**  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
**_Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je jure que je ne ferai rien_**  
No I ain't gonna comb my hair  
**_Aujourd'hui, pas de gel dans les cheveux_**  
Cause I ain't going anywhere  
**_Parce que je ne vais nulle part_**  
No No No No No No No No No  
**_Non Non Non Non Non Non Non Non Non_**  
Oh  
**_Oh_**  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
**_Je vais juste frimer tout nu_**  
And let everything hang loose  
**_Et me foutre tout_**  
YeahYeahYeahYeahYeah...  
**_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah..__**.**_**  
Ohh ohh  
**_Ohh ohh_**  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
**_Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de ne rien faire_**  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
**_Je veux juste flâner dans mon lit_**  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
**_Pas envie de décrocher mon téléphone_**  
So leave a message at the tone  
**_Alors, laissez un message après le bip_**  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
**_Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je jure que je ne ferai rien_**  
Nothing at all  
**_Rien du tout_**  
Woohoo ooh  
**_Woohoo ooh_**  
Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh  
**_Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh_**  
Nothing at all  
**_Rien du tout_**  
Woohoo ooh  
**_Woohoo ooh_**  
Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh  
**_Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh_**  
Nothing at all  
**_Rien du tout._

À la fin de la chanson, on applaudit, Sam me regarda et nous posa la question à Tom et moi.  
-Vous aimez chanter?  
-Moi oui, dis-je, mais Tom préfère jouer de la guitare.  
-Montrez-nous! S'exclama Lily.  
On se regarda et il me fit un clin d'œil. Sam tendit la guitare à mon frère, il l'a prise entre ses mains et commença à faire des accords.  
-Je vais chanter une chanson française que nos parents adorent. Elle s'appelle «New York avec toi».  
Tom sourit et commença les premières notes, je commença à chanter.  
**Un jour j'irait à New-York avec toi  
Toutes les nuits déconner  
Et voir aucun film en entier, ça va d'soi  
Avoir la vie partagée, tailladée  
Bercés par le ronron de l'air conditionné  
Dormir dans un hôtel délaté  
Traîner du côté gay et voir leurs corps se serrer  
Voir leurs c urs se vider et saigner  
Oui, saigner  
Un jour j'irai là-bas  
Un jour Chat, un autre Rat  
Voir si le c ur de la ville bat en toi  
Et tu m'emmèneras  
Emmène moi !  
Un jour j'aurai New-York au bout des doigts  
On y jouera, tu verras  
Dans les clubs il fait noir, mais il ne fait pas froid  
n ne fait pas froid si t'y crois  
Et j'y crois !  
Les flaques de peinture sur les murs ont parfois  
La couleur des sons que tu bois  
Et puis c'est tellement grand que vite on oubliera  
Que nulle part c'est chez moi, chez toi  
Chez nous quoi !  
Un jour j'irai là-bas  
Un jour Chat, un autre Rat  
Voir si le c ur de la ville bat en toi  
Et tu m'emmèneras  
Emmène-moi, mène-moi {2x}  
Toucher à ci, toucher à ça  
Voir si le c ur de la ville bat en moi  
Et tu m'emmèneras !  
Emmènes moi !**

À la musique s'arrêta, ils nous applaudirent, je leur expliquai les paroles.  
-Lena, s'il y a un club de chant à ton lycée, inscris-toi! Me dit Sam avec un grand sourire.  
-Merci. J'espère qu'à William McKinley, il y en aura un.  
Mes paroles, on effacer le sourire de Sam, mais il se reprit vite, je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et je changeai de sujet. La rousse avait pris des bouteilles d'alcool, ne voulant pas avoir de crise avec mes parents, j'interdis Tom d'en boire, on se contenta d'eau. Sam lui avait bu, tout allait bien. Mais à un moment Sam fut un peu trop bourrer, il était 23h et on devait rentré, on commença à se lever, mais Sam m'attrapa la main et me fit tomber.

-Aïe, Sam, tu peux faire attention! Criais-je.  
Mais il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque.  
-Lena, tu es la fille la plus belle que j'ai connue, je suis amoureux de toi...  
Il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser, j'essayai de me dégager, mais il me tenait trop fort.  
-Arrête, tu me fais mal! Criais-je plus fort.  
Mes cris, on alerter Tom et Lily, qui s'occupent des petits, mon frère couru vers moi et me délivra de la poigne de Sam. Il était furieux, il voulait se jeter sur le grand blond, sauf que je l'en empêchais. Tom m'aida à me relever et on dit au revoir à la rousse, on partit en direction de l'hôtel.  
-Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas laissé lui démonter la tête à ce con? Demanda-t-il rageur.  
Je le regarda et je soupira.  
-Non mais t'as vu comment il est bâti et comment tu es bâti? Excuse-moi, mais il t'aurait mis une raclé en deux secondes et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un truc.  
On marcha en silence, j'avais un peu froid même avec mon gilet, Tom avait du le voir, car il m'avait passé son pull. On s'arrêta pour que je le mette et je lui fis un câlin, il est plus grand que moi, ça ne va pas ça!  
-Merci, d'être là.  
-C'est normal sœurette, je suis de ta famille!  
-Non c'est vrai? Je n'avais pas remarqué tiens! Dis-je sarcastiquement.  
Il soupira et il se dégagea de mon étreinte, on se remit en route en silence. Dès qu'on fut à l'hôtel, on alla directement dans notre chambre. J'étais épuisé et je penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avaient pas intervenu.

À part, cet incident, rien ne s'est passer d'intéressant, les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, chaud et secs. Demain, c'était la rentré des classes, je m'étais couché tôt et j'avais eu du mal à m'endormir... J'étais en train de déjeuner avec Tom, on parla de la rentrer. On s'est dit que si on avait besoin de l'autre, on s'appelait, mais qu'on ne restait pas tout le temps ensemble non plus. On alla prendre nos affaires, on embrassa nos parents et nous sommes partis en direction du lycée, une chose qui est bien, c'est qu'on n'était pas loin. On arriva vite à la prison, dès qu'on rentra, on chercha nos casiers, on avait donné nos numéros et nos codes sur un papier, je trouvai vite le mien, il était juste en face de celui de mon petit frère. Je posa quelques trucs dedans et je le ferma, il y avait quelqu'un derrière...

* * *

Alors qui se trouve derrière son casier ? Un meurtrier ? Un ennemi ? Je vous laisse avec cette question, je poste la suite dans deux jours.

Bisous

Lena


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster plutôt, les imprévues font que... Bref mais voilà la suite et ne vous inquiétez pas normalement il y aura la suite mardi ^^.

RaR: Cassoulagleek05: Sam? Mais non t'inquiète :p, si tu veux on va à New-York je te laisse préparer le voyage ! x). Tu aimes mes chapitres long ? Bah tu vas en bouffé je te le garantie ! Je sais que tu attend, tu peux y arrivé :p. Bisous de toi.

Cory: La voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira! :D.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Précédemment:

J'ai posé mes quelques affaires dans mon casier avant de le fermer et de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière...

* * *

Chapitre 2:Comment bien commencer sa semaine de rentrée, enfin je crois!

Ce quelqu'un ne fut pas n'importe qui, Sam. Je recula d'un pas, mais je n'allais pas me cacher, c'est mon "problème", c'est à moi de le régler! Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je lui lança un regard noir.

Il parut déstabiliser, en même temps le regard que je lui lançais ne voulais pas dire que je voulais le prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas venu pour toi! Commença-t-il en essayant d'être froid, mais dès qu'il croisa mon regard, il déglutit. Bon très bien, je suis aussi revenu pour toi, mais aussi mes amis!

Tout à-coup, je compris, je comprenais pourquoi il avait fait une tête bizarre quand je parlais de Lima au Delaware.

-Tu étais ici l'année précédente. Dis-je alors, bouche bée.

-Bravo le génie! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Je lui lança un regard tellement froid, qu'il aurait pu geler tout de suite, il sembla embarrasser et il partit tout de suite. Je souffla et je m'appuya contre mon cassier, je vis que Tom avait assisté à la scène, il sembla lui aussi étonné. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été comme ça avant, je souffla et je lui souriais, il me souriait aussi. On partit tous les deux dans le couloir pour voir dans quelle classe on était. Je regarda les listes en première et je me suis sentie dépitée! Mon frère la vue et à comprit, on n'était pas dans la même classe.

-C'est normal Len'! On n'a pas pris les mêmes options! Dit-il pour me rassurer.

-Ça doit être ça... Dis-je avec une voix blanche.

Il me regarda et il me sourit, il m'assura que ça se passera bien et qu'on se raconterait nos journées le soir à la maison. La cloche sonna et c'est à contre-cœur qu'on partit chacun de nos côtés dans la salle de cours indiqué. Bien sur, vue que je suis très douée, je ne trouva pas ma salle. J'errais dans les couloirs, je commençais à paniquer, je panique pour rien, j'allai encore voir le numéro de ma salle quand une voix me fit arrêter.

-Excuse-moi, tu ne sais pas où est la salle d'Espagnol?

Salle d'Espagnol? Je suis dans sa classe, je me retourna et je vis un brun aux yeux verts.

-Non, je la cherche aussi, mais cherchons la ensemble.

Il me regarda, haussa les sourcils, mais accepta. On partit à la recherche sans un mot.

-Je m'appelle Lena, Lena Harper et toi?

-Sebastian Smythe.

On ne dit plus rien et on trouva enfin la salle, je toqua et je m'excusa au près du professeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu dois être Lena Harper? Demanda-t-il, hocha la tête. Et toi, j'imagine que tu es Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian hocha la tête et on alla s'asseoir, on a dû se mettre à côté. On écouta le prof, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas confiance en ce Smythe. Le reste de la journée passa vite, le seul moment où j'ai vraiment écouté le prof, c'est quand il parla des activités extrascolaires. Je leva la main, il me regarda et il m'interrogea.

-Oui Lena?

-Mr. Je me demandais s'il y avait un club de chant au lycée.

-Oui, il y en a un, pour plus d'information, tu viendras à la fin, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-D'accord.

Il continua à parler quand un papier se glissa sous mon bras, je le pris et le déplia.

«Tu comptes aller chanter?»

Je regarda autour de moi pour savoir qui m'avais envoyé ce papier, Smythe me regarda et je compris que c'était lui. Je répondis.

«Oui, j'adore chanter, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?»

Je lui envoya et le papier revient très vite.

«Rien, si tu veux rester avec des traîtres!»

Je regarda le papier et je fronça des sourcils. De quoi il parlait? Mais je n'ai pas pu lui demander, vue que ça a sonné. Tout le monde se leva et je partis voir le prof.

-Lena, tu veux rentrer au Glee club, il faut que tu passes une audition. Mais je dois avouer que tu es la seule pour l'instant. Donc demain, tu iras à l'auditorium pour me montrer ce que tu vaux.

-Je veux bien Mr. Mais je ne connais pas le lycée, je ne trouverais pas l'auditorium.

Il me regarda et il réfléchit, il me demanda d'attendre et il partit. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec Sam, putain, c'est bien mon jour aujourd'hui.

-Sam va te faire visiter le lycée. Dit-il

Je reculais, je secouais la tête.

-Non, non, je ne veux pas être seule avec lui, jamais. Dis-je en pleur.

Sam parut déconcerter.

-C'est une mauvaise idée. Cherchez quelqu'un d'autre.

Le prof expliqua à Sam qu'il n'y avait plus personne, j'étais maintenant assise par terre, j'avais des fourmis dans les membres et du mal à respirer. Je commençais à suffoquer, ma vue se brouillait, mais je vis une forme floue devant moi et une voix très lointaine.

-Lena? Lena!

Je parla avec difficulté et un mot est sortit, un nom.

-Tom...

J'entendis la voix de loin comme s'il était à 10 mètres.

-Qui est Tom?

-Son frère.

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner et je commença à m'allonger par terre, je ne sentais plus mes muscles, je ne pouvais plus bouger et j'avais toujours une vue brouiller. Je vis des formes toutes floues de couleur et je sentis qu'on me mit assise et on me mettait un sac devant la bouche.

-Len', c'est moi écoute-moi bien. Tu vas inspirer et expiré, lentement. C'est fini, je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je fis ce que Tom m'ordonnait puis ma vue commença à être plus nette, puis je retrouva petit à petit mes articulations et je pris Tom dans mes bras.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça. Len', il faut que tu pardonnes à Sam... Quoi que tu dises, il t'a sauvé la vie. Je lui ai dit que tu fessais une crise d'angoisse et c'est lui qui t'a mis le sac sur ta bouche pour te calmer. Il ne veut pas te faire de mal.

Je trouvais que le terme «sauver la vie» était exagéré... Mais en faite pas du tout, j'aurais pu mourir, je respirais tellement vite que mon cœur aurait pas pu suivre. Je me défis de l'étreinte de mon frère et je dis à que j'allais faire le tour du lycée avec Sam. Il avait l'air inquiet, je le rassura que Sam pouvait m'aider. Ne sachant pas quoi dire il nous laissa partir, une fois hors de la salle je demanda à Tom de rien dire aux parents. Il hocha la tête et partit je ne sais où. On commença à faire un tour avec Sam, mais il y avait un silence pesant, gênant. Ne supportant plus ce silence, je m'arrêta et força Sam à faire de même, je me perdis dans ses yeux verts.

-Sam...Je...Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne voulais pas être aussi méchante ce matin mais te voir ça m'a fait repenser à là-bas... Je me dis que si Tom et Lily n'avaient pas été présents et a temps vers nous, ça aurait viré au cauchemar...

-Écoutes, même bourré, je ne me serais pas permis de faire une chose pareil... Peut-être que même à jeun je t'aurais embrassé. Mais aller plus loin? Jamais!

Je rougis dans il parla de m'embrasser... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai moi? Je me repris très vite et on continua notre tour. À un moment Sam m'a attrapé la main, je frissonna mais étrangement, je ne me dégagea pas. Je dois être malade d'agir comme ça non? On commença par la cafet', la salle d'astronomie, la bibliothèque, la piscine, la cour, le terrain de foot, le gymnase, l'auditorium et enfin la salle de chant.

-Alors c'est là qu'il y a le Glee club? Demandais-je.

Il sourit, je compris qu'il avait hâte de revenir dans cette salle. Je regarda elle était assez grande et il y avait un piano.

-Sam?

-Quoi?

-Tu penses que ça serait possible de mettre un piano dans l'auditorium?

Il me regarda et il se tu quelques instants, il affirma que oui et je savais déjà quelle musique faire demain.

-Tu sais faire autre chose que la guitare? Demandais-je encore.

-Non et toi tu joues d'un instrument?

-Du piano, j'adore ça. Répondis-je avec un immense sourire.

J'entendis un bip-bip, mon téléphone sonnait, je le sortis et je regarda le message.

Tom à Lena:  
«Hey ptite sœur :p, tu es où? Je t'attends sur le parking»

Je souris au message et dit à Sam que je devais y aller, il me retenu par le bras et il me tendit un bout de papier. Je le pris et partis, en route pour le parking, je vis que c'était son numéro. Je l'enregistra sur mon téléphone et lui envoya un message en disant que c'était moi. Je sortais dehors et Tom était assis par terre, j'eus une idée, je passa devant lui et lui dit.

-Je suis désolé monsieur mais je n'ai pas de monnaie!

Et je suis partie en courant et en riant, Tom me rattrapa vite et il me lança.

-Je vois que tu es en forme, il ne t'a rien fait, vous...

Sachant très bien où il voulait en venir je le coupa en disant qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble et que ça ne serait pas de si tôt. Et je lui proposa une course jusqu'à la maison, on arriva là-bas à bout de souffle et bien entendu j'avais perdu. On rentra posa nos affaires dans l'entrée et nous sommes allés dans le salon, mon père était en train de regarder la télé et ma mère pas loin qui était en train de lire. On s'installa à côté d'eux et mon père éteint et il nous demanda comment c'est passer notre rentrée. Tom raconta qu'il s'était déjà fait des amis, il avait hâte de commencer l'orchestre demain et aussi la peinture.

-Moi, c'est simple, déjà je me suis perdu et je n'ai pas trop parlé au gens, mais je compte rentré au Glee club, c'est le club de chant du lycée. Mais ce don j'ai plus hâte c'est d'aller en cours d'astronomie!

Ils nous regardaient et ils souriaient, je pense qu'ils sont heureux qu'on ne soit pas triste d'avoir quitté Détroit. Moi je l'étais, mais j'étais sûr de revoir Hanna très vite. Je monta dans ma chambre suivit de Tom, on alla s'asseoir sur mon lit et on se cala contre le mur.

-Je sais que toi non plus tu n'as pas tout dit aux parents. Dis-je à un moment.

Il me regarda et il me demanda qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu ne pas dire aux parents?

-Il y a une fille qui ne te laisse pas indifférent! Annonçais-je.

J'avais vu juste, il rougissait je lui demanda qui c'était, comment elle était.

-Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, elle est rousse aux yeux verts...

-La cousine de Sam? Elle est ici? Demandais-je les yeux ronds. Tu sais pourquoi?

Il m'expliqua qu'avec ses parents ça s'était mal passé et elle était allée se réfugier chez son cousin.

-La pauvre! Tu es ami avec elle?

-Bien sûr! Elle est tellement gentille.

-Tu vas finir par rester qu'un ami pour elle si tu ne lui montres pas!

Il me regarda et commença à paniquer, je soupira et je le rassura, qu'il devait le faire petit à petit et lui faire comprendre avec des phrases à double sens. Je lui demanda si elle aussi allait s'inscrire au Glee club, il me répondit qu'il ne savait pas et on continua à parler jusqu'à qu'on mange. Quand le repas fut terminé je demanda à ma mère si le piano était dans le garage.

-Il est dans l'autre salon, tu sais celui qui n'est pas loin de notre chambre, on va la transformer en salle de chant et musique.

Je me leva et alla dans l'autre salon, il y avait le piano et c'est tout, c'était vide, mais connaissant mes parents ça ne sera plus vide très longtemps. Je m'asseyais en face du piano et je commençais à jouer. J'hésitais maintenant aux choix de ma chanson de demain. Je réfléchissais et je fessais les notes au hasard puis ça me rappelait une de mes chansons favorites. C'est décider, je fais cette chanson, je m'entraîna à la jouer et à la chanter. Quand j'eus fini, j'entendis des applaudissements, je me retourna et je vis mes parents et Tom. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on m'entende chanter, je rougis et je me leva.

-Là pas de doute, tu vas y rentrer dans ce club! Dit mon père.

Je souriais, je monta pour prendre ma douche. Quand je rentra dans ma chambre, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais mettre demain. Je ne trouva rien et je décida de demander à Tom, je rentra dans sa chambre, qui était juste en face de la mienne et je lui demanda de m'aider. Il soupira et il eut un sourire narquois, il me suivit et pris des vêtements au pif, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais à chaque fois il me trouve une tenu parfaite. Il me disait toujours: «Normal je suis parfait, tout ce que je choisis est parfait» et après on parle de ma prétention. Je le remercia et je mis les habits sur une chaise, il avait pris un haut blanc avec écrit dessus: «No boyfriend, no problem» et un slim noir. Il avait sorti aussi un bonnet gris et des chaussures grises aussi. Je me glissais dans mon lit quand je recevais un message de Sam.

Sam à Lena:  
«Hello la miss, je me demandais si tu voulais aller prendre un café demain, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te dis pas qui c'est une surprise.»

Lena à Sam:  
«Pour ''la miss''? Je ne te permets pas de dire ça! Un café d'accord, mais je sais qui est-ce quelqu'un et je suis sur que demain, il y aura deux quelqu'un. Bonne nuit.»

Sans attendre sa réponse je me coucha, la miss et puis quoi encore ''princesse''? Je m'endormis et je fis un rêve très étrange, j'étais au lycée avec Sam et il n'y avait personne d'autre. On courrait, on voulait changer de couloir, mais celui dans le quel, on courrait ne finissait jamais, puis Sam se changea en Smythe et tout s'arrêta.

-Tu vas finir par être une traîtresse toi aussi, comme eux. Tu vas être un monstre! J'aurais voulu qu'on soit amis, mais je te parlerais jamais si tu fais ça. Il me regarda avec dédain et il partit, je voulais lui courir après mais je ne savais pas où il était... J'entendais que mon nom murmuré.

-Lena, réveille-toi, tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton audition!

Je me réveilla en sursaut et je vis que c'était Tom, il était habillé et je regarda l'heure 7H30, les cours commencent à 7H50! Je me leva en vitesse, couru dans la salle de bains m'habiller et me coiffer, tan pis pour les cheveux je les attacha sur le côté et je descends vite prendre mon petit-déj' ou plutôt des tartines que je mangerais sur la route, je remonta et pris mes affaires, tan pis pour le bonnet! Il était 7H40 et il fallait 10 minutes pour y aller, Tom était à côté de moi et on est parti. On arriva au lycée pile à temps, je regarda mon emploi du temps et je commençais par rien. Je me demandais si avait cours, je commença à vagabonder dans le couloir quand je le croisa dans le couloir.

-Ah Lena, tu n'as pas cours, moi non plus, je vais te faire passer les auditions, suis-moi.

Je le suivis, on arriva là-bas et il me dit de monter sur scène il m'avait dit qu'il y avait un piano derrière quand je l'avait demandé. Je me plaça au centre de la scène et m'assis devant le piano.

-Tu peux commencer quand tu veux. Dit le professeur d'espagnol.

Je commença à jouer les premières notes de **Lo que soy. **

**Desde muy niña siempre actue**

_Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours agis _**  
Con timidez**

_Avec timidité _**  
Con el miedo de decir**

_Avec la peur de dire _**  
Todo de una vez **

_Tout d'une fois_

**Tengo un sueño en mi**

_J'ai un rêve en moi _**  
Que brillando esta**

_Si resplendissant_ **  
Lo dejare salir**

_Je le laisserai sortir _**  
Por fin tu sabras **

_Et enfin tu sauras_

**Lo que soy, es real**

_Ce que je suis, vraiment _**  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy**

_Je suis exactement celle que je dois être aujourd'hui _**  
Deja que la luz, brille en mi**

_Laisse la lumière briller en moi _**  
Ahora si, se quien soy**

_A présent oui, je sais qui je suis _**  
No hay manera de ocultar**

_Il n'y a aucuns moyens de cacher _**  
Lo que siempre he querido ser**

_Ce que j'ai toujours voulu être _**  
Lo que soy **

_Ce que je suis_

**Sabes lo que es estar**

_Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être _**  
En esta oscuridad**

_Dans cette obscurité_ **  
Con un sueño de alcanzar**

_Avec un rêve à atteindre _**  
Ser estrella y brillar**

_Être une étoile et briller_ **  
Si parece estar**

_Si cela a l'air d'être_**  
Tan lejos hoy de aqui**

_Aussi loin d'ici aujourd'hui _**  
Tengo que creer**

_Je dois croire _**  
En mi**

_En moi_**  
Solo asi sabre **

_C'est seulement ainsi que je saurais _

**Lo que soy, es real**

_Ce que je suis, vraiment_**  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy**

_Je suis exactement celle que je dois être aujourd'hui _**  
Deja que la luz, brille en mi**

_Laisse la lumière briller en moi _**  
Ahora si, se quien soy**

_A présent oui, je sais qui je suis _**  
No hay manera de ocultar**

_Il n'y a aucuns moyens de cacher_ **  
Lo que siempre he querido ser**

_Ce que j'ai toujours voulu être _**  
Lo que soy**

_Ce que je suis _**  
Lo que soy **

_Ce que je suis_

**Eres esa voz que habita en mi**

_Tu es cette voix qui m'habite _**  
Por eso estoy cantando**

_C'est pour cela que je suis entrain de chanter _**  
Quiero encontrarte**

_Je veux te trouver_**  
Voy a encontrarte **

_Je vais te trouver _

**Eres lo que falta en mi**

_Tu es ce qui manque en moi _**  
Cancion dentro de mi**

_La chanson à l'intérieur de moi _**  
Quiero encontrarte**

_Je veux te trouver _**  
Voy a encontrarte **

_Je vais te trouver_

**Lo que soy, es real**

_Ce que je suis, vraiment_**  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy**

_Je suis exactement celle que je dois être aujourd'hui _**  
Deja que la luz, brille en mi**

_Laisse la lumière briller en moi_ **  
No hay manera de ocultar**

_Il n'y a aucuns moyens de cacher _**  
Lo que siempre he querido ser**

_Ce que j'ai toujours voulu être_ **  
Lo que soy**

_Ce que je suis _**  
Lo que soy **

_Ce que je suis _

**Ahora si, se quien soy**

_A présent oui, je sais qui je suis_ **  
No hay manera de ocultar**

_Il n'y a aucuns moyens de cacher_**  
Lo que siempre he querido ser**

_Ce que j'ai toujours voulu être _**  
Lo que soy**

_Ce que je suis. _

J'avais fermé les yeux, à la fin j'entendis plusieurs applaudissements, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis qu'il n'y avait pas que , mais bien une douzaine de personnes! 6 filles et 5 garçons, dont Sam.

-Bien Lena, je te félicite, tu fais maintenant partit du Glee club! Cria le prof.

Je me suis levé et je suis allé rejoindre Sam, je me fichais du regard des autres et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je croîs que c'est la joie qui m'a poussé à faire ça, je vous jure!  
Je fis connaissance avec tout le monde. Il y avait trois filles qui portaient les uniformes, deux blondes, une avec les yeux bleus, Brittany et une avec les yeux verts, Quinn, et il y avait aussi une brune aux yeux noirs, Santana.

-Tu chantes bien Lena, mais je dois dire que c'est moi ici qui chante le mieux, je me présente Rachel Berry. Dis une fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer elle. Je ne dis rien vue qu'une fille aux traits asiatique, brune aux yeux marron, avait dit à Berry.

-Arrête de te venter Rachel, tu n'es pas la seule... Ah mais oui c'est vrai, tu écrases toutes les personnes qui te piquent la vedette! Sinon enchantée Lena, moi c'est Tina.

Rachel allait répliquer quand un grand mec arriva, il avait un de ces sourires niai, brun aux yeux marron.

-Rachel, Tina, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer! Enchanté, Lena, moi c'est Finn. Ne fais pas attention à elles, elles se disputent tout le temps.

Je partis du côté de Sam qui était avec un mec qui avait pour coiffure une crête sur la tête, on aurait dit un rat mort! Il avait les yeux verts, un mec en fauteuil roulant, il avait les yeux bleus et il était brun, et avec un mec avec lui aussi des traits asiatiques, les yeux et les cheveux semblables à Tina.

-Lena, dis Sam mettant mon bras autour de mes épaules. Je te présente Noah Puckerman, mais tout le monde l'appelle Puck. Il me montrait le mec avec le rat mort.

-Salut, qu'es-ce qu'une bombe comme toi fait ici à Lima, on va inaugurer ça dans mon lit ma jolie.

-Euh... Excuse-moi Puck, mais je ne couche pas avec quelqu'un qui a un rat mort sur la tête, désoler mon chou!

Tous les mecs rirent mais pas Puck, je lui fis un clin-d'œil et Sam me présenta le mec en fauteuil.

-Ça, c'est Artie.

-Enchanté Lena, bienvenu à WMHS.

-Merci.

Et pour finir il me présenta Mike, je lui demanda qui était la fille à côté de Rachel, elle était black, brune aux yeux corbeau.

-C'est Mercedes.

On continua à parler et je commençais de plus en plus à bien m'entendre avec les garçons. Les filles un peu moins, surtout Berry, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'on va se faire la guerre. Je déteste qu'on me marche sur les pieds! Il était 8H30 et je n'avais pas cours jusqu'à 10H.  
-Les jeunes, s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un d'autre va passer une audition. Je voudrais qu'on lui souhaite bonne chance. Quand tu veux Lily!  
Je souriais, je savais qu'elle allait passer l'audition, mais c'était dommage que Tom ne soit pas là, il chante super bien en plus. Elle chanta **Don't Wanna Think About You**, elle avait une voix fantastique, quand elle finit, elle eux autant d'applaudissement que moi. annonça qu'elle aussi avait sa place au sein des New Direction! J'étais tellement contente.

-Lily! Dis-je.

Elle m'a prise dans ses bras puis c'est jeté dans les bras de Sam.

-Hé bien Sam, tu as vraiment de la chance, deux filles en une heure chapeau mec. Dit Puck.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Puck, Lena est une amie et Lily est ma cousine!

On continua à parler, rigoler et puis à un moment je me retrouva seule avec la cousine à Sam.

-Ça va? Demandais-je

-Très bien et toi?

-Oui, comment ça se fait que tu soit à Lima, t'es parents ne sont pas dans le Delaware?

-Si, mais je me suis embrouillé avec eux et je suis partie avec Sam au début des vacances, je dors chez lui.

-Oh je suis désolée!

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

On entendait Rachel criait de là et je commença à serrer les dents elle me regarda et sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas!

Elle ria et je l'a suivi, je lui demanda si elle avait cours après et elle me répondit oui, cours de peinture. Je regarda mon emploi du temps et je vis que je commençais à 10H et que j'avais deux heures de maths, ou comment mourir! L'heure passa vite et tout le monde alla en cours, moi n'avait toujours rien je décida d'aller au Lima Bean pour prendre un café. Je ne me perdis pas, j'avais fait beaucoup de fois ce chemin cet été, quand je rentra dans le café, il n'y presque personne. Il n'y avait que des garçons avec un uniforme bleu marine et rouge. Je commanda mon café et attendis, quand je le pris entre mes mains et que je fis demi-tour pour partir, un mec me poussa, je tomba sous le choc et mon café, partout sur moi rendant mon tee-shirt un peu transparent. Je regarda le mec qui m'avait fait tomber, il devait avoir mon âge brun aux yeux verts.

-Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention? Crachais-je.

Il me regarda avec une lueur perverse dans le regard, ses amis l'appelaient pour qu'ils partent. Il m'aida à me relever, mais quand j'essaya d'enlever ma main, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules il me sera fort pour que je ne me dégage pas.

-Tu vas venir sans discuter, sinon je serais capable de te faire mal, n'appelle personne et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je le suivis, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, mais je me suis dit que dehors j'essayerais de m'enfuir. Une fois dehors il dit aux autres.

-Je vais donner une leçon à cette fille prétentieuse, laissez-moi faire, je vous raconterais.

Il y avait une espèce de cul de sac et il nous engagea dedans, il commença à me plaquer sur le mur et à m'embrasser sauvagement, je profita pour lui mordre la langue mais il ne dégagea pas son emprise sur moi pour autant. Il se recula un peu et il me mit la main sur le cou.

-Petite idiote, tu as de la chance d'être aussi mignonne, je t'aurais déjà tué!

Je bougea les pieds, mais je ratais toujours ma cible, il rigola et commença à mettre sa main sous mon tee-shirt et une qui déboutonnait mon pantalon. Les larmes coulaient, il rigola encore plus et il essuya mes larmes, il m'embrassa encore mais cette fois-ci je ne fis rien, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je priais de toutes mes forces que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours. J'avais fermé les yeux, je sentais ses putains de mains sur mon corps qui commença à enlever mon tee-shirt. Puis soudain son emprise avait lâché, j'ouvris les yeux, remis correctement mon haut et reboutonna mon slim. Mon «agresseur» était par terre et un mec plus grand était debout en face de lui...

* * *

Qui a sauver Lena ? Des idées ?

A mardi

Lena.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello les gens! Voilà le 3ème chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

RaR:

Cassoulagleek05: Voilà la suite, je sais que tu aimes Lo que soy,moi aussi d'ailleurs et je sais que tu sais qui c'est! :p.

Bonne lecture, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Comment bien réussir ma semaine de rentrée, enfin je crois! 2

Ce mec en face de lui, c'était Sebastian!  
-Tu n'arrêtes jamais tes conneries Clarington? Cracha mon sauveur.  
Mon «agresseur» se relevait difficilement et je vis qu'il saignait beaucoup au niveau du nez.  
-Oh Sebastian Smythe, que me faut ta charmante visite traître?  
Sebastian serra les poings et répondit qu'il préféré être un traître qu'un monstre qui abuse des gens et des jeunes filles. Il ne me prit pas les épaules et on s'éloigna de Clarington, je pleurais beaucoup et il me prit dans ses bras et il me regarda.  
-Merci...  
-De rien, mais s'il-te-plais à l'avenir, ne reste pas seule, ok?  
Il partit avant que je lui réponde, aillent aucune envie d'aller en cours je suis allé au lycée, mais je me suis caché dans un coin à pleurer. L'après-midi passa et je reçus un message de Sam.

Sam à Lena:  
«On t'attend sur le parking pour aller boire ce café!»

Lena à Sam:  
«Arrive, j'étais en sport, je vais me changer, poser mes affaires et j'arrive.»

Bien sur j'avais inventé toute cette histoire, je ne voulais pas qu'on sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me prépara à sortir et je trouva Sam, mais il n'y avait personne, je penser qu'il y aurait Lily et Tom... Tan pis.  
-Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avec toi normalement? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Je t'ai menti, je savais que tu ne voudrais pas venir si j'étais seul. Dit-il.  
-Pas faux, depuis que tu m'a appelé ''la miss'' et pourquoi pas princesse aussi quand tu y es!  
Il s'excusa et je rigola, il me suivit et on alla au Lima Bean. Il me signala que j'avais une grande tache de café sur mon tee-shirt.  
-Oh ça? Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, je suis allé boire un café et douée comme je suis, je m'en suis mise partout.  
Je pense qu'il a vu que je mentais vue qu'il a froncé les sourcils, mais il haussa les épaules. Je regarda partout s'il y avait l'autre con de toute à l'heure, mais il n'y avait aucun mec avec des uniformes bleu marine et rouge. On alla s'asseoir tranquille à un endroit et on parla, mais quelque chose me préoccuper.  
-Sam?  
-Ouais?  
-Qui sont les mecs qui ont un uniforme bleu marine et rouge? Demandais-je.  
-Ce sont les élèves de la Dalton académie, un lycée priver pour garçons, j'ai un ami là-bas.  
-À et qui est-ce?  
-Kurt Hummel, pourquoi?  
-On rien, je suis curieuse.  
J'essayais de sourire, mais c'était dur... On parla d'autre chose, mais je dus rentré. On se quitta devant le Lima Bean et je commença à faire le chemin de chez moi, j'étais ailleurs mais des pas mon fait redescendre sur terre, je m'arrêta et regarda: personne. Je continua à marcher et encore des bruits de pas, mais toujours personne! Paniquer je me mis à courir, je me retourna et je vis une silhouette. Je m'arrêta et il n'y avait personne, mais j'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un.  
-Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montrez-vous ou je viens vous botter le cul! Criais-je  
J'avais raison, la silhouette sortit de sa cachette et ce fut Sebastian.

-Quoi encore? Tu veux être mon ange gardien?  
Il me regarda et fut embarrasser, il s'expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seule alors il m'avait suivi.  
-Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne crois!  
Mais avant que je réfléchisse à ce qu'il a dit, il avait disparu il est trop fort, en un claquement de doigt il disparaît, je voudrais bien faire pareil tiens! J'étais devant chez moi et je rentra.  
-Désoler du retard, j'étais en train de boire un café! Criais-je et je partis dans ma chambre.  
Tom est venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre.  
-Alors, tu vas répondre à deux de mes questions! Dit-il en prenant place à côté de moi sur mon lit.  
-Va-y je t'écoute.  
-Je sais que ton audition c'est bien passer, je veux savoir avec qui tu es allé prendre un café et pourquoi tu n'as pas été en cours depuis 10h!  
-Je suis allé prendre un café avec Sam, j'avais eu tort de lui faire la tête, il est très gentil et parce que je n'étais pas bien, alors je suis resté à l'infirmerie. Mais comment tu sais que je n'étais pas en cours?  
-Simple, j'ai un ami dans ta classe, un mec qui s'appelle James, il a des lunettes et toujours devant.  
-Ah oui, je vois.  
On passa du temps à parler et il me dit fièrement que ça avance avec Lily. J'étais heureuse pour lui. Nos parents nous appelèrent pour manger, je fis semblant de manger je n'avais pas faim et quand on finit je monta prendre ma douche et j'envoya un message à Alexandre, un garçon brun de ma classe.

Lena à Alexandre:  
«Salut Alexandre, c'est Lena, je me demandais si on avait des devoirs pour demain.»

Alexandre à Lena:  
«Hey Lena, on a rien pour demain, c'est vrai qu'est-ce que tu avais, on ne t'a pas vu!»

Lena à Alexandre:  
«C'est rien, je ne me sentais pas bien après 10h, je pense que c'était un truc mal digéré du petit-dej'. Merci, à demain...  
Je me demandais, tu n'aurais pas le numéro de Sebastian Smythe?»

Alexandre à Lena:  
«Reposes-toi bien alors, de qui je vais être à côté moi si tu n'es pas là? De rien et non désoler je l'ai pas à demain.»

Je me coucha, je mis du temps à m'endormir et quand j'y arrivais, je me réveillais toujours en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar récurent. J'étais dans la ruelle et c'était Sam à la place de Clarington... Dans mon rêve ça allait plus loin et Sebastian arrivait, mais il me traiter de montre et traîtresse.  
-Non, non laissez-moi, je vous en supplie arrêtez! Criais-je en pleurant et c'est là que je me réveillais en pleur.  
Il était 5h du matin, je me mis en positon assis sur mon lit, je m'approcha mes genoux de mon visage et je pleura. J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et Tom rentra pour me calmer, il me porta se plaça à ma place et il me cala contre lui.  
-Lenou, je suis là ne t'inquiète plus, ne pleures plus, plus rien ne peut t'arriver. Chut. Tu vas bien tu n'es plus dans ton cauchemar, tu es avec ton petit frère dans ta chambre. Je vais attendre que tu te rendormes.  
Il commença à chanter une berceuse et je m'endormis, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et quand il essaya de se dégager, je serra mes bras autour de lui. Je ne fis pas de rêve ni de cauchemar. J'étais bien et je me réveilla une heure et demi plus tard pour me préparer pour les cours. Tom était endormi et je le réveilla en lui fessant un câlin.  
-Merci...  
-De rien ptite sœur, tu m'empêchais de finir ma nuit. Dit-il en riant.  
«Vilain» fut les seules paroles que j'arrivais à dire, je suis parti m'habiller et me coiffa. J'étais tellement mal que j'avais mis un sweat à capuche et j'avais mis mes cheveux en l'air avec un je ne sais quoi, je ne me maquilla pas et descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Par chance mes parents n'étaient pas là, sinon ils m'auraient posé trop de questions. J'attendis Tom en bas, il était que 7h, mais je voulais prendre l'air. On posa un mot sur la table de la cuisine et on est sorti, on marcha lentement, pas pressé du tout.  
-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire ton cauchemar. Dit Tom à un moment, on était assis par terre.  
-Tu supposes bien Watson, je ne veux pas le dire pour le moment. Mais peut-être plus tard.  
Il hocha la tête et on est reparti en route pour le lycée vingt minutes après. On arriva là-bas 10 minutes avant les cours, on se sépara pour aller chacun devant sa salle. J'avais enfin astronomie! Je m'assis pas loin du la salle et j'attendis, les gens commencèrent à arriver et Alexandre, qui était arriver en premier, tendit la main pour me relever.  
-Alors la petite Lena n'était pas bien hier, tu vas pas mieux on dirait!  
-Je ne suis pas si petite que ça, bon ok je fait une tête de moins que toi... Oh, je suis juste fatiguée, du mal à dormir.  
On continua à parler et ses amis arrivèrent, il y avait James parmi eux mais aussi Anthony, un mec avec les cheveux noir de jais et des yeux bleu très clair, Benjamin, châtain avec des yeux marron, et Lois, un blond aux yeux marron-vert. On rigola bien, la professeur nous dit de rentrer et je me plaça devant, c'est bien le seul cours où je serais au premier rand! James se plaça à côté de moi et on parla en attendant les autres, on s'était tourné pour parler avec Lois et Alexandre juste derrière.  
-Alors comme ça Lena tu fais partit du Glee club? Demanda Lois.  
Je hocha la tête.  
-Fait attention, m'avertit James, tu vas bientôt te prendre un slushie sur la tête!  
-Oui, confirma Alexandre, méfie-toi des footballeurs américains!  
-D'accord. Dis-je.  
-Et puis si tu veux, tu pourras rester avec nous, on est assez populaire ils n'oseront jamais à te lançais un slushie.  
-Oh merci les mecs, vous êtes adorables!  
La professeur commença sont cours que je suivis sans perdre une miette! On était au milieu du cours quand j'ai reçu un papier.

«À ce que je vois, tu traînes pas trop avec les bonnes personnes et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais prise chez les traîtres. Félicitation, même si je ne pense pas que tu en sois une. ~Sebastian»

Je soupirai et je répondis au papier.

«Mais je ne t'ai rien fait moi, écoute je veux te parler. On se rejoindra à la bibliothèque après manger!~Lena».

Je fis repartir le papier, je me retourna et je vis Sebastian hocher la tête. Le cours fini vite, malheureusement, on est allé pour le prochain cours qui était... Littérature, bah je suis gâtée! Deux de mes cours préférés à la suite, on rentra dans la salle de classe et je m'assis au troisième rand, Alexandre est venu à côté de moi et on parla par papier.

«Pourquoi on t'avait envoyé un papier en asto'?~Alex.»

«Oh c'était rien, juste Sebastian.~Lena»

«Qu'est-ce qui te veux ce crétin?~Alex»

J'étais déconcerté par le mot, il était si méchant que ça? C'est vrai qu'au début il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, mais depuis hier il était remonté dans son estime.

«Rien, il me disait félicitation pour être rentré chez les traîtres en parlant du Glee club. Pourquoi tu le traites de crétin?~Lena»

«Oh ok, tu n'es pas une traîtresse! Pourquoi je le traite de crétin? À ce qu'il paraît il était à la Dalton académie avant. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu, mais tous les membres du Glee club le regard méchamment. Je ne pense pas que ça soit quelqu'un de bien.~Alex»

S'il savait, il m'a sauvé.

«Ce sont que des rumeurs! Et puis j'ai comme principe de ne pas se fier au premier jugement.~Lena»

«À oui? Alors explique moi pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec Rachel Berry?~Alex»

Comment il sait ça lui? Je fronça des sourcils et je lui demanda, il me répondit.

«Quand tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un ça se voit, rien que le premier jour avec Sam Evans et regarde maintenant, tu t'entends bien avec lui!~Alex»

Je n'avais pas le temps de répondre vue que ça avait sonné, je suis allé manger avec les mecs et quand j'eus fini, je me leva.  
-Len' où vas-tu? Demanda Anthony.  
-Euh...Je vais à la bibliothèque, il y avait un livre que je voudrais. Dis-je avant de partir précipitamment.  
Je longea les couloirs en courant je suis arrivé très vite à destination et je pris un livre au hasard et je m'assis en l'attendant. Il arriva dans la pièce et il me chercha des yeux, je lui fis un signe et il arriva.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Déjà, merci et je me posais une question.  
-De rien, tu penses vraiment que j'allais le laisser te violer? Tu crois vraiment que je suis comme ça? Même avec mon pire ennemi je l'aurais fait!  
En disant le mot «violer», je commençais à pleurer, il réfléchit à ce qu'il a dit et il s'excusa et me tendit un mouchoir.  
-C'est quoi ta question?  
-Pourquoi tu me suis, pourquoi tu as dit: «Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le penses.»  
Il me regarda et il répondit.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi hier et il t'a fallu, il regarda sa montre, 10h pour te rendre compte de mes paroles.  
Je le regarda et je le fusilla du regard, je lui pris l'avant-bras et je l'embarqua il protesta.  
-Arrête de te débattre, je veux juste te parler dans un endroit tranquille.  
On arriva dans une salle de classe, je ferma la porte et je m'affala dessus, on était dans la salle d'astronomie.  
-Bon que me vaut ce charmant coin seul avec une charmante jeune fille.  
Je le regarda avec un air froid, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Je m'assis par terre je le regarda.  
-Pourquoi, tu as quitté ton ancien collège et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le Glee club?  
Il me regarda et il se sentit mal à l'aise, mais il était aussi furieux.  
-Qui t'as dit que j'avais quitté Dalton? Tu vas arrêter de te mêler la vie des autres un peu!  
Je ne fis pas gaffe à sa phrase et j'attendis qu'il me réponde.  
-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me laisser partir si je ne te réponds pas.  
Je le regarda et je haussa les sourcils, il suppose bien.  
-J'ai quitté Dalton parce que ce sont des cons et comment dire? Ils sont prêts à tricher pour gagner. Je fessais pareil je le reconnais, mais jamais, jamais je ne ferais ce qu'ils font!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Ils ne se dopent pas quand même.  
Il me regarda avec un regard qui me fit comprendre que oui.  
-Ne me dis pas que...  
-NON! Dit-il furieux, tu penses vraiment que je vais faire ça? Tu me connais mal!  
-En même temps on s'est jamais parlé sauf pour se lancer des piques! Et si on arrêtait un peu?  
Il s'est calmé et à répondu qu'on devrait, je m'étais levé et je m'étais assise sur une table et il était à côté de moi.  
-Mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Dis-je.  
-Non effectivement, j'étais... J'aimais quelqu'un... Mais, l'amour n'était pas partagé, il avait déjà un petit-ami qui l'aime plus que tout. Je voulais les séparer, mais maintenant j'ai honte d'avoir fait cela et je suis parti car je ne supportais pas de les voir s'aimer.  
-Je suis désolé...  
-Arrête un peu, je ne veux pas qu'on éprouve de la pitié pour moi!  
-Pff! Franchement!  
-Franchement quoi? Tu me trouves con? Peut-être oui, mais j'en ai marre qu'on voit que je souffre.  
-Je te comprends d'accord? Mais il faut essayer de passer à autre chose, il y a plein de garçons gay dans l'Ohio.  
-Ouais, je sais... Mais les garçons qui me plaisent sont soit hétéro ou soit en couple... Et puis j'en ai marre des mecs, tu penses que je devrais passer aux filles?  
-Euh... Je ne sais pas, si tu te vois sortir avec une fille, pourquoi pas? Tu fais ce que tu veux. Et euh pourquoi ce jugement du Glee Club?  
-Parce que la personne qui est avec la personne que j'aimais à fait partit du Glee club, mais il est parti à Dalton et c'est là que tout à déraper!  
-C'est... C'est Kurt... Je comprends maintenant, Kurt était supporté par les membres du Glee club et il a forcement du parler de toi aux autres et les autres ont eu un jugement premier sur toi sans te connaître.  
-Bien joué le génie, t'est forte.  
-Mais t'aimes bien chanter non?  
-Si j'aime bien? C'est une passion pour moi, mais plutôt crevé pour aller au Glee club Harper!  
-Et si on chantait?  
-Maintenant?  
-Non, on attend de mourir avant! Mais oui maintenant! À capela!  
Il sourit et on décida de chanter In your hands. On fit les rythmes en claquant des mains et il commença à chanter

**Mother,**

_Mère,_**  
I've gotta get out of here**

_Je dois partir d'ici_**  
So I can save our family**

_Pour sauver notre famille_**  
From this poverty**

_De cette pauvreté_**  
And when I make my money**

_Et quand je me ferais de l'argent_**  
I'll send it back to you  
**_Je te l'enverrai en retour_

**Father,**

_Père,_**  
Give me strength, I pray**

_Donne moi la force, je t'en prie_**  
I have to end this misery**

_Je dois arrêter cette misère_**  
It's causing too much pain**

_Ca cause trop de douleur_**  
I'm gonna look for richer lands**

_Je vais chercher de meilleurs endroits_**  
Where the money's made**

_Où l'argent se fait _

**I'm gonna put my whole world**

_Je vais mettre tout mon monde_**  
In your hands**

_Entre vos mains_**  
I have to put my whole world**

_Je dois mettre tout mon monde_**  
In your hands**

_Entre vos mains_**  
In your hands **

_Entre vos mains _

**Mister,**

_Monsieur,_**  
Please let me work somehow**

_S'il vous plait laissez-moi travailler, d'une façon ou d'une autre_**  
You've kept me waiting eighteen months**

_Vous m'avez fait attendre 18 mois_**  
And still I'm not allowed**

_Et vous refusez toujours de me prendre_**  
And everytime you promise me :**

_Et à chaque fois vous me promettez :_**  
"Not much longer now "**

"_Bientôt, bientôt"_

**I'm gonna put my whole world**

_Je vais mettre tout mon monde_**  
In your hands**

_Entre vos mains_**  
I have to put my whole world**

_Je dois mettre tout mon monde_**  
In your hands**

_Entre vos mains_**  
In your hands **

_Entre vos mains _

**Listen to me, listen to me **

_Écoutez-moi, écoutez-moi _

**Mister,**

_Monsieur_**  
Mr ! You say you're trying**

_Monsieur ! Vous dîtes que vous essayez_**  
But don't you know my brother's dying**

_Mais ne savez vous donc pas que mon frère est en train de mourir ?_**  
You say "It won't be long"**_  
Et Vous promettez tout le temps que " Ce ne sera plus long " _

**But why am I so cursed**

_Mais pourquoi suis-je si maudit ?_**  
For where I am born ? **

_Pour l'endroit dans lequel je suis né ? _

**You've got my whole world**

_Vous avez tout mon monde_**  
In your hands**

_Entre vos mains_**  
I've had to put my whole world**

_J'ai du mettre tout mon monde_**  
In your hands**_  
Entre vos mains_**  
I'm gonna put my whole world**

_Je vais mettre tout mon monde_**  
In your hands**

_Entre vos mains_**  
I've had to put my whole world**

_J'ai du mettre tout mon monde_**  
In your hands**

_Entre vos mains_**  
In your hands. **

_Entre vos mains. _

À la fin de la chanson on rigolait, c'était tellement bien. Il avait vraiment une voix fantastique! Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me tracasser, il allait partir quand je l'arrêta.  
-Hey Sebastian! Tu m'as demandé si c'était bien de te mettre avec une fille. Ça veut dire que tu en aimes une?  
Il me regarda et il sourit.  
-Bien joué le génie! Dit-il avant de partir de la salle.  
Je commençais à sortir, quand je me suis fait entouré par les footballeurs américains, ils avaient tous un gobelet dans les mains. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, mais je ne m'enfuis pas, le plus grand commença à balancer son soda sur moi et ses amis firent de même. Je m'en fichais éperdument d'avoir pris un slushie et c'est calmement que je suis allé aux toilettes des filles pour me nettoyer, il n'y avait personne à part Berry.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?  
-Bah je m'ennuyais alors je me suis lancé du soda dans la gueule! Non mais à ton avis?  
Je commença à prendre du papier et essaya de me nettoyer, mais ça ne partais pas, je jura en français, comme ça personnes comprenaient. Berry devait m'avoir prise en pitié car elle avait sorti une serviette de son sac et elle m'aida à m'enlever le soda, pas mauvais d'ailleurs!  
-Pourquoi tu m'aides? Demandais-je.  
-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas? Tu fais partit du Glee club, on s'entraide, on est une famille! Même si par moment on se dispute!  
Je ne répondis rien et je constata que mes cheveux étaient fichus! Si je trouvais le mec qui à fait ça je lui fais bouffer ses cheveux! Je suis désolé, mais j'y tiens aux miens!  
-Aller viens c'est l'heure d'aller au Glee club. Dit Berry.  
On alla dans la salle de chant et quand je suis arrivé, ils ont de suite comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. En même temps, ce matin j'avais un tee-shirt bleu et là il avait viré aux mauves! Tout le monde me demanda qui était la personne, mais j'en savais rien du tout. Finn et Puck m'assurèrent qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autre.  
-Merci les mecs. Euh... , je peux prendre la parole? C'est important.  
-Très bien Lena, nous t'écoutons!  
Je me leva et je me plaça devant tout le monde.  
-On sait tout ce qui s'est passé avec Sebastian. Commençais-je.  
-Oh attend là, pourquoi tu nous parles de Suricate? Demanda Santana.  
-Pourquoi? Parce que je veux l'aider! Chanter pour lui c'est une passion qui le rend heureux comme nous!  
-Lena, ne me dis pas que tu veux le ramener au Glee club! S'écria Sam.  
-Pas pour l'instant non! Répliquais-je.  
-Tu sais bien ce qui c'est passer, ce qu'il a fait à Kurt et tu veux le ramener ici? Mais t'es carrément tarée. Dit Finn.  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tarée? Commençais-je à m'énerve, elle te dit que c'est dommage, quand Rachel m'a aidé toute à l'heure on est une famille et on s'entraide! Je suis désolé, mais... On et vous savez quoi? Laissez tomber, on en parle plus, il ne s'est rien passé!  
Je suis allé m'asseoir et j'ai croisé les bras en attendant la suite. prit la parole et il dit que la semaine prochaine on refait des groupes, je ne savais pas avec qui me mettre quand une personne inattendue me demanda.  
-Euh... Lena, tu veux bien faire un duo avec moi? Demanda Finn.  
-Ouais, d'accord. Dis-je souriante.  
-Génial, on se retrouvera demain au Lima Bean pour trouver une chanson!  
-Pas de problème à quelle heure?  
On se fixa l'heure et on continua, je sentais le regard de Sam sur moi. Quand l'heure finie, je sortis le plus discrètement possible de la salle, mais quelqu'un m'arrêta je me retourna et je vis Sam.  
-Oui?  
-Je veux te parler en priver, on va à l'auditorium on sera au calme.  
-Oui, allons-y.  
On se dirigea vers l'auditorium et on s'assit sur la scène, je lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.  
-Tu voulais dire quoi toute à l'heure?  
Je soupira et je répondis que je ne voulais rien dire et je commença à me lever pour partir, mais il me retint par le épaules et il me fit tomber. Comme hier, il me serrait les épaules, je commençais à paniquer et à vouloir me dégager, mais il me tenait fort pour pas que je parte.  
-Laisse-moi Clarington! Dis-je tout à-coup.  
Je plaqua mes mains sur la bouche, je sortis de la salle en courant et en pleurant. Je me calma, mais rien à faire, j'allais attendre Tom sur le parking, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Je vis qu'il était là quand il m'a pris dans ses bras.  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?  
-On est allé avec Sam dans l'auditorium et il me fait tomber comme cet été et j'ai paniquer...  
J'avais menti, mais je ne voulais le dire à personne... S'il n'y avait que Sebastian qui le savait, mieux c'est!  
-Ok, on rentre.  
Il m'aida à me lever et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je passa mon bras à sa taille.  
-Merci, ptit frère. Dis-je.  
-C'est normal, je déteste qu'on te fasse du mal.  
On rigola et on rentra chez nous comme si de rien ne s'était passer. Il me demanda pourquoi mon tee-shirt était maintenant violet. Je lui répondis qu'on m'avait lancé des sodas dans ma jolie petite gueule et je le rassura en disant que Finn et Puck allaient s'en occuper. Je fis mes devoirs, je mangea et je suis partie me coucher. Je refis un cauchemar et je suis allé directement dans la chambre de Tom. Je me réveilla le lendemain et je réalisa qu'on était enfin mercredi. Je suis allé m'habiller et me coiffer, je suis allé prendre mon petit-déjeuner et on est partis tous les deux au lycée.  
-Au faite, pas la peine que tu m'attendes, je vais boire un café avec Finn cette après-midi, je mangerais au Lima Bean.  
-D'accord, je le dirais à maman.  
On est parti chacun de notre côté, aujourd'hui j'avais littérature et histoire puis le Glee club. Mon heure de littérature passa trop vite à mon goût, je me dirigeais en histoire avec mes gardes du corps. Oui, j'ai des gardes du corps, ce sont James, Lois, Alexandre, Benjamin et Anthony. Ils fessaient ça depuis qu'ils savent que je me suis pris un slushie, je leur avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais ils avaient insisté. Je me plaça au dernier rand, et les garçons devant moi. J'étais seule, jusqu'à qu'une personne inattendue me demande si elle pouvait s'asseoir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Smythe? Demanda James quand il s'était retourné pour me parler.  
Oui Sebastian était à côté de moi. Les garçons avaient fait les yeux ronds.  
-Oh ça va les mecs! Il a doit de venir où il veut et puis il n'est pas méchant.  
-Je suis méchant, mais ça dépend des personnes! Seules les personnes qui ont assez de répondant, je les apprécie plus. Me corrigea l'ancien élève de Dalton.  
-Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'emmerdais autant. Dis-je.  
-Bien joué le génie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'emmerderais pas encore. On se lance des piques, mais pour rigoler maintenant. Dit-il.  
L'heure passa vite et à la fin du cours je me dirigea seule, j'avais réussi à les semer, dans la salle de chant. Il y avait déjà du monde en duo qui parlait, j'ai vite repéré Finn et je suis partie le rejoindre.  
-Salut Finn.  
-Salut Lena, tu as réfléchi à la chanson qu'on pourrait chanter?  
-Oui, un peu, mais pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas du tout tes goûts musicaux.  
-Oh, j'adore tout, sauf le classique, ou le genre de chose dont Rachel est fan.  
-Ça ne va pas vous deux. Dis-je.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Ça se voit! Je suis là que depuis deux jours, mais quand tout le monde me parle des couples, le meilleur c'est vous et, je suis désolé, mais ça ne se voit pas du tout.  
Il me regarda et soupira.  
-Oui, c'est un peu tendu... Changeons de sujet.  
On parla de la chanson, l'heure passa vite. Je suis allé ensuite au Lima Bean pour manger un sandwich et j'attendis Finn. Il arriva enfin et on parla encore de la chanson, il avait fait des recherches et on s'est mis d'accord sur une chanson.

Le reste de la semaine avait passé vite et on pouvait dire que j'avais bien réussi ma première semaine, la plus dure, mais en y repensant... Non ce n'était pas une bonne semaine!

* * *

Voilà à samedi pour la suite :D.

Lena


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Voilà le 4ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

Réponse à la review Cassoulagleek05: Ouais pauvre Lena, j'adore l'embêter moi :p. Je sais que tu attends la suite elle va pas tarder impatiente !

* * *

Chapitre 4: Un duo très explosif...

On était samedi, j'attendais Finn au Lima Bean pour qu'on aille répéter chez moi. Il arriva, et pour tout vous dire, j'avais du mal à croire que c'était Finn Hudson. Il s'était coiffé n'importe comment et il avait mis une cravate et une chemise. Je me suis levé et je suis partie précipitamment en attrapant le Don Juan au passage, je m'arrêta dans une ruelle où il n'y avait personne.  
-Finn...  
-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu t'es mis comme ça? Tu as un rendez-vous avec Rachel après?  
-Non, j'ai fait ça pour toi.  
-Ok... Laisse-moi faire un truc.  
Je pris ses cheveux à deux mains et je le décoiffa, déjà beaucoup mieux, je lui enleva sa cravate, la mis dans mon sac et je défis quelques boutons de sa chemise. Ça allait beaucoup mieux, moins romantique et lourd.  
-Aller maintenant on va chez moi, on sera tranquille, il n'y a personne.  
On se mit en route en silence et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une de mes intuitions me dit que ça finira mal, très mal. Quand on arriva chez moi, on alla directement dans la salle de chant. Il y avait maintenant un sofa, je m'installa dessus, Finn est venu à côté de moi et quand il fut assis il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me dégagea mais ne fis aucun commentaire, qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
-Alors on est toujours sur Dynamite? Demandais-je.  
-J'ai pensé à une autre chanson.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-I'm yours.  
-Oui bien sûr et pourquoi pas I love you hein? Non sérieusement, «je t'appartiens»? Tu devrais le faire avec Rachel.  
-Laisse Rachel là où elle est. On est tous les deux seuls...  
-Oui, on va prendre Dynamite, tu as raison!  
Je me leva précipitamment et je me plaça au piano, fort heureusement que c'est un tabouret, au moins il viendra pas à côté de moi. Il est vraiment bizarre et vu la tournure que ça prend ça me fait de plus en plus peur. Je joua les premières notes, mais impossible de me concentrer avec l'autre qui m'embrasse dans le cou. Je me retourna et je lui colla une gifle.  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda-t-il en se tenant la joue.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça! Tu es avec Rachel! Je n'accepterais pas de lui faire du mal en couchant avec toi!  
-Oh ne me dis pas de connerie, tu l'as déteste tout le monde le sait même elle.  
-Donne-moi une bonne raison pour faire ça.  
-Je t'aime bien.  
-Bip mauvais réponse! Écoutes, je pense que je vais renoncer à faire ce duo avec toi.  
-Non, ok je me calme.  
Il alla s'asseoir et il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que ce fût l'heure où il devait partir.  
-Je suis désolé Lena, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...  
-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je fais ça pour le Glee club mais ne compte plus sur moi pour refaire un duo. Au faite tiens ta cravate.  
Je lui lança sa cravate et il est parti, je ferma la porte et me laissa glisser au sol. Je souffla et je me leva, je suis partie dans la salle de chant pour mettre un peu d'ordre. Je monta dans ma chambre et je réfléchis à ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi il est comme ça? Quoi que, peut-être qu'il est toujours comme ça, je ne le connais pas assez. Mais un truc me perturbait, je pris mon téléphone et je composa le numéro de Sam.  
«-Allô Sam?

-Lena? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Rien, je me posais une question.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Rachel et Finn sont toujours ensemble?  
-Je ne sais pas du tout, pourquoi?  
-Oh rien, Finn avait l'air trop dévaster toute à l'heure.  
-Tu sais c'est deux là, toujours entrain de se séparer et de se remettre ensemble.  
-D'accord, à lundi.  
-Ouais à lundi.»  
Je raccrocha et je pensais toujours à ce qui s'était passé.

On est lundi, j'étais en train de marcher tranquillement dans le couloir, pour aller dans la salle de chant où Finn m'avait donné rendez-vous, quand, on peut dire ça, une tornade arriva vers moi, m'attrapa le poignet et m'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Cette tornade répondait au nom d'Alexandre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu ne pouvais pas être plus gentil?  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
-Fait quoi? Tu me soul explique-moi.  
-Donc tu n'es pas au courant.  
-Au courant de quoi? Alexandre tu vas me répondre maintenant qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Il regarda partout, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourquoi tout le monde est bizarre en ce moment?  
-Pourquoi tu as embrassé Finn?  
-PARDON? QUI T'AS DIT UNE CHOSE PAREIL?  
-Bah Finn lui-même, tout le monde ne parle que de ça.  
-VIENS AVEC MOI, J'AI UN ABRUTIT DE BRUN À TUER!  
J'attrapa le bras d'Alex et je suis partie comme une furie à la salle de chant. Il était là et avait un sourire à la con!  
-TOI! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA? TU VEUX ME PUNIR DE LA GIFLE DE SAMEDI? JE PEUT TE GARANTIR QUE TU L'AVAIS MERITE!  
-Arrête de crier! Je n'ai rien fait!  
-T'AS RIEN FAIS? T'AS RIEN FAIS? T'A LE CULOT DE DIRE UN TRUC PAREIL! JE PEUT TE GARANTIR QUE SI TU FAIS PAS TAIRE CETTE RUMEUR, TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS PLUS AVOIR D'ENFANT.  
-Très...Très bien, je vais le faire.  
Il partit précipitamment et je me tourna vers Alex.  
-Merci de m'avoir prévenu de quelque chose que je n'ai pas faite, désoler si je suis aussi furieuse mais tu comprends.  
-Ouais, je comprends, aller viens on va en cours.  
-J'ai le droit de tuer toute personne me regardant bizarrement et en chuchotant?  
Il ne dit rien et nous sommes partis en cours, j'avais espagnol, deux heures d'histoires et une putain d'heure de math, personne n'avait rien dit je m'avançais avec un air «Je vais tous vous exterminer». La matinée passa vite, la seule bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui c'est que je passais avec Finn. Au moins on en aura fini très vite, j'avais négocié avec . Après avoir manger, je me dirigea vers la salle de chant, tout le monde était là.  
-Bien, nous allons commencer par Lena et Finn.  
Je me leva et lui aussi, avant de commencer je lui jeta un regard noir et la musique démarra.

**{Dynamite}  
**_{Dynamite}_**  
I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

_Je suis venu pour danser, danser, danser, danser_**  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**

_Je frappe le sol car c'est mes plans, plans, plans, plans_**  
I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**

_Je porte toutes mes meilleures marques, marques, marques, marques_**  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

_Laissez-moi de l'espace pour mes deux mains, mains, mains, mains _**  
You you **

_Toi Toi _

'**Cause it goes on and on and on**

_Car ça continue encore et encore et encore_**  
And it goes on and on and on, yeah  
**_Et ça continue encore et encore et encore_

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

_Je lance mes mains en l'air parfois_**  
Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go**

_Disant ay-oh, je dois y aller_**  
I wanna celebrate and live my life**

_Je veux fêter et vivre ma vie_**  
Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go  
**_Disant ey-oh, bébé allons-y_

'**Cause we gon' rock this club**

_Car on va remuer ce club_**  
We gon' go all night**

_On va y aller toute la nuit_**  
We gon' light it up**

_On va tout allumer_**  
Like it's dynamite**

_Comme par dynamite_**  
'Cause I told you once**

_Car je te l'ai dis une fois_**  
Now I told you twice**

_Maintenant une deuxième_**  
We gon' light it up**

_On va tout allumer_**  
Like it's dynamite**_  
Comme par dynamite  
_

**I came to move, move, move, move**

_Je suis venu pour bouger, bouger, bouger, bouger_**  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

_Dégage du chemin de moi et ma bande, bande, bande, bande_**  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

_Je suis en boîte donc je vais faire, faire, faire, faire_**  
Just what the f*** I came here to do, do, do, do**

_Ce que je suis venu faire, faire, faire, faire _**  
Yep, Yep **_  
Yep, Yep_

'**Cause it goes on and on and on**

_Car ça continue encore et encore et encore_**  
And it goes on and on and on, yeah **_  
Et ça continue encore et encore et encore_**  
**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

_Je lance mes mains en l'air parfois_**  
Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go**

_Disant ay-oh, je dois y aller_**  
I wanna celebrate and live my life**

_Je veux fêter et vivre ma vie_**  
Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go**_  
Disant ey-oh, allons-y_

'**Cause we gon' rock this club**

_Car on va remuer ce club_**  
We gon' go all night**

_On va y aller toute la nuit_**  
We gon' light it up**

_On va tout allumer_**  
Like it's dynamite**

_Comme par dynamite_**  
'Cause I told you once**

_Car je te l'ai dis une fois_**  
Now I told you twice**

_Maintenant une deuxième_**  
We gon' light it up**

_On va tout allumer_**  
Like it's dynamite **_  
Comme par dynamite _

**I'm gonna take it all, I**

_Je vais tout prendre, je_**  
I'm gonna be the last one standing**

_Je serais le dernier debout_**  
Higher over all, I**

_Plus haut que tout, je_**  
I'm gonna be the last one landing**

_Je serais le dernier atterri_**  
'Cause I, I, I, believe it**

_Car j'y, j'y, j'y crois_**  
And I,I,I, I just want it all**

_Et je, je, je, je veux tout_**  
I just want it all**

_Je veux juste tout_**  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air**

_Je veux mettre mes mains en l'air, mains en l'air_**  
Put your hands in the air**_  
Mets tes mains en l'air _

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

_Je lance mes mains en l'air parfois_**  
Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go**

_Disant ay-oh, je dois y aller_**  
I wanna celebrate and live my life**

_Je veux fêter et vivre ma vie_**  
Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go**_  
Disant ey-oh, allons-y_

'**Cause we gon' rock this club**

_Car on va remuer ce club_**  
We gon' go all night**

_On va y aller toute la nuit_**  
We gon' light it up**

_On va tout allumer_**  
Like it's dynamite**

_Comme par dynamite_**  
'Cause I told you once**

_Car je te l'ai dis une fois_**  
Now I told you twice**

_Maintenant une deuxième_**  
We gon' light it up**

_On va tout allumer  
**Like it's dynamite**  
Comme par dynamite. _

À la fin de la chanson j'étais heureuse d'avoir fini et je n'avais pas vue Finn se jeter sur moi. Je ne réaliser que lorsque ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes que je le repoussa.  
-NON MAIS T'ES CAREMENT MALADE!  
Je le regarda et je quitta la salle, j'avais juste attendu Sam dire.  
-Effectivement c'est vraiment de la dynamite! Un couple explosif.  
Je suis allé m'asseoir devant un casier et je repensa à tout ça, c'est qu'un idiot. J'entendis des pas et je vis que c'était Rachel.  
-Rachel, écoute-moi... Je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'est lui...  
-Stop! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je sais que c'est lui, je sais aussi ce qu'il a fait samedi et je te remercie vraiment de l'avoir repoussé. Il a fait ça uniquement pour me rendre jalouse.  
-Tu l'es n'est-ce pas?  
Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit.  
-Pour une fois, non. Non, je ne veux pas retourner avec lui, je doute beaucoup.  
-Tu doutes pour quoi?  
-Pour mon orientation sexuelle.  
-Oh ce n'est pas compliquer à savoir, je vais te poser une question et il faudra que tu sois très honnête avec moi. D'accord?  
-Ok.  
-Imagine-toi au lit avec une fille, est-ce que ça te gêne ou tu te sens bien.  
-Je me sens bien, très bien même.  
-D'accord, maintenant essaye avec un garçon.  
-Ça me gêne, énormément même, ça me dégoûte un peu.  
-Voilà tu n'as plus à douter, il te reste plus qu'à faire ton coming-out.  
-Oui mais si je n'y arrive pas? Santana quand elle l'a fait, ça a été dur.  
-Rachel, tu es une fille forte, et ne t'inquiètes pas, nous on t'acceptera comme tu es. Si tu as un souci tu me le dis, je casse la figure à qui tu veux.  
Elle rigola, se releva et me tendit la main pour me relever. Quand je me leva, on alla dans la salle de chant où tout le monde était en train de passer un savon à Finn.  
-Écoutez! Commença Rachel, ça ne sert à rien, ce qui est fait est fait! Je suis désolé Finn, mais ça ne marchera pas, je viens de me trouver.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Rachel? Demanda Quinn.  
-Que je ne suis pas hétéro, voilà vous le savez maintenant... Je doutais énormément avant que Lena m'aide à y voir plus claire. Je t'aimais Finn, mais je pense que mon amour été trop flou, c'est pour ça que j'ai rompu...  
Tout le monde marmonnait dans sa barbe et je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Je suis allé m'asseoir et tout le monde me regarda.  
-Quoi?  
-Finn? Demanda Sam.  
-Écoutez, je ne voudrais jamais sortir avec Finn. Pourquoi? Déjà, je ne l'aime pas... Ensuite, parce qu'il a dit une rumeur qui est super fausse. Et pour finir, il a fait tout ça parce qu'il voulait Rachel. Dernier point, j'aime quelqu'un.  
Le dernier point était bien sur faux, mais si ça pouvait les aider à comprendre que Finn jamais de la vie... Autant l'utiliser.  
-Bien, après cet incident, je propose que Rachel et Mercedes viennent chanter.  
Elles chantèrent une chanson que je ne connaissais pas, je ne connais pas grand chose en musique aussi. La sonnette retentit pour signaler la fin des cours, je suis sortie le plus discrètement possible mais on m'appela. J'avais un pied en l'air plier et l'autre sur le sol, j'avais plissé les yeux, comme si j'attendais un choc, j'ai re ouvert les yeux et je me retourna. Sam...  
-Oui? Ma voix montait dans les aiguës, je savais déjà sa question.  
-De qui tu es amoureuse?  
-De quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.  
Et je suis partie, j'avais rougi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à mentir quand il s'agit d'aimer quelqu'un... Lena reprends-toi! Tu n'aimes personne, c'était juste un mensonge... Oui peut-être, peut-être pas... Les cours étaient terminés, Tom finissait tard mais je l'attendais quand même sur le parking. En attendant, j'envoya un message à Hanna, c'était urgent.

Lena à Hanna:  
«HELP! Comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un?»

Hanna à Lena:  
«Euh... Déjà t'es bien avec la personne, tu as toujours un sourire niais sur le visage, tu rougis souvent quand il est là et tu as du mal à lui mentir...»

Je réfléchis pour savoir avec qui j'éprouvais tout ça. Sebastian? Non c'est un grand ami pour moi... Alexandre? Non c'est plus comme Tom, un frère... Je sais Sam... Depuis cet été ça commençait... Non ce n'est pas possible, je me trompe sûrement!  
Je continuais à réfléchir quand mon téléphone me ramena sur Terre, Hanna m'appelait...  
«-Allô? Dis-je en décrochant.  
-À l'huile!  
-Haha! Bon comment ça va?  
-ça va que tu me manques et toi?  
-Tu me manques aussi, mais on va bientôt se voir.  
-Bien sûr! Plus vite que tu ne le penses.  
-Que me vaux ton coup de fil?  
-Je me demandais quels étaient les goûts de Tom.  
-Il aime bien la musique et les bandes dessiner. Pourquoi?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Lena?

-Merde! Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc, je file aux magasins. En même temps je suis un peu perdu en ce moment...  
-Oui je vois ça, toi amoureuse? De qui?  
-Bah justement je ne sais pas. Et ça te choque tellement de me voir amoureuse?  
-Un peu ouais!  
-Je te signale que je suis sorti avec Logan en troisième!  
-Ouais il était beau, si tu le voyais maintenant au lycée!  
-J'imagine. Faut que je te laisse, il faut que je dise à Tom de pas m'attendre.  
-Ok Lenou à bientôt.  
-À bientôt Hannily!»  
J'envoya un rapide message et je courus presque jusqu'au centre commercial, je rentrais dans un magasin de musique quand je rentra quand quelqu'un.  
-Oh je suis désolé, je suis assez pressée!  
-Oui je vois ça Lena!  
Je regarda quand qui je me suis tamponné et c'était Sam. Il me demanda ce que je faisait là et je lui répondis que je cherchais un cadeau pour mon frère.  
-Il a une guitare, mais je m'y connais rien, tu ne veux pas m'aider?  
-Bien sûr!  
On rentra ensemble dans le magasin et on regarda les accessoires. Sam me montra des trucs, mais Tom les avait déjà.  
-Bon, bah je vais abandonner l'idée de la musique.  
-Tu veux que je reste avec toi?  
-D'accord!  
On alla dans un magasin de vêtements et comme je me suis rendu compte que Sam taillait pareil que mon frère, il fit les essayages. Je dois dire que dans certaines tenues, il était WOW! Il avait de ces abdos et un de ces culs... Je me suis mis une claque mentale et j'ai essayé de reprendre mes esprits.  
-Je fais autant d'effets que ça à une jeune fille? Dit-il en rigolant.  
Oh non, je ne suis pas discrète... Je rougis, mais je rigola avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment? J'ai décidé de prendre deux tenus, mais quand je suis sortis du magasin, j'en donna une à Sam.  
-Tu me trouves aussi plouk pour me refiler des habits?  
-Non andouille! Mais si t'en a marre d'être célibataire, je te garantis qu'avec ça tu seras un aimant à fille.  
Il se rapprocha de moi et il glissa à mes oreilles.  
-Je veux juste plaire à une seule fille et je croîs que ça marche.  
On resta quelques instants l'un près de l'autre, mais mon téléphone vibra et je regarda. J'avais un message de Tom qui me disait qu'il rentrait, je devrais peut-être rentrer aussi moi.  
-Euh... Sam?  
-Ouais?  
-Ça te dérangerait de me raccompagner chez moi?  
-Non pas du tout allons-y et Lena?  
-Hum?  
-Merci pour les vêtements.  
-De rien. Dis-je en souriant.  
On rentra chez moi, mais je regardais partout autour de moi je sentais qu'on n'était pas seul... Je me suis arrêtée et Sam fit de même.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
-Rien, je sens quelqu'un...  
-Tu rêves.  
-Tu as raison, avec les cauchemars que je fais, je ne dors pas beaucoup...  
-Comment ça?  
-Oh rien laisse tomber.  
-Dis-moi!  
-Je... Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit «Laisse-moi Clarington»?  
-Oui, je me souviens très bien et tu voulais rien me dire!  
-Oui bah je vais te le dire... Mais tu ne diras rien, rien du tout à personne!  
Je lui raconta toute l'histoire et même les rêves...  
-Tu veux dire que si tu voulais faire revenir le traître...  
-Sam!  
-Ok Smythe, c'est parce qu'il t'a sauvé quand Clarington à fait ça? C'est ce que tu as voulu dire avant que tu dises «laissez-tomber»?  
Je hocha la tête, je ne dis rien. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Pourquoi maintenant? Je sentis deux bras puissants m'entourer et j'entendis Sam me murmurait des mots doux. Je souriais, je ne voulais pas partir de ses bras... J'y étais tellement bien! Mais il lâcha son étreinte et on repartit en direction de ma maison. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, je le remercia et je suis rentré. Personne était dans les parages et je suis vite monté dans ma chambre pour ranger le cadeau de Tom. Je resta un moment dans ma chambre allonger sur mon lit à penser... Je croîs que j'aime Sam... Mais il veut plaire à une fille, je suis sur que ce n'est pas moi! On toqua à ma porte, Tom rentra et quand il me vit comme ça, il commença à s'inquiéter.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Rien, je croîs que j'aime quelqu'un...  
-Sam...  
-C-comment tu sais?  
-Lena voyons, je ne suis pas si bête, ça se voit direct! Et puis cet été, tu regrettais de faire la gueule à Sam!  
Il avait raison, il avait toujours raison! On continua à parler et il me confia qu'il avait hâte d'être ce week-end!  
-Normal, tu vas avoir 15 ans!  
On nous appela pour manger et je suis partie me coucher direct, je rêva du baiser avec Finn, mais c'était plus Finn mais Sam... Je répondis très vite au baiser, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer et je me souviens qu'on est sorti ensemble.

La semaine fut assez dure, on était enfin le week-end, j'étais en bas en train de lire quand on sonna à la porte. Je me suis levé et je suis allé ouvrir, Hanna était là dans le cadre de la porte. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle avait grandi par contre elle fessait quelques centimètres de plus que moi, elle avait toujours les cheveux châtains avec sa mèche, ses yeux marron, sa panoplie de bijoux et son piercing à l'arcade gauche. Je me jeta dans ses bras, mais comprenant ce que je faisais, je me dégagea directement.  
-Désoler Hanna.  
-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir!  
On rigola, on est allé dans la chambre d'ami qui était prête. Hanna posa ses affaires et nous sommes partis à la salle à manger.  
-Bonjour Helena, George. Salut Tom!  
-Vous m'aviez caché qu'elle viendrait!? Mais vous êtes cruels!  
-Oh oui tellement cruels d'avoir invité ta meilleure amie, répliqua ma mère, Hanna je crois qu'elle n'est pas heureuse de te voir!  
-Bien sur que si je suis contente!  
-Lena? Commença mon père, tu connais l'ironie?  
-Je crois pas, rajouta Tom, il faut tout lui apprendre encore.  
-Arrêtez! Vous êtes méchants avec moi!  
-Aller on t'aime bien! Disent-ils à l'unisson.

On monta dans ma chambre tous les trois et on discuta.  
-Cet aprem, je vais voir des amis en ville, tu voudras venir avec moi? Demandais-je à ma meilleure amie.  
-Ouais d'accord, Tom tu viens aussi?  
-Oui je viens, j'emmènerais des amis aussi.  
-Génial, alors tu dis enfin qui tu aimes Lenou?  
-Je crois...  
-Tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin alors!  
On rigola et on alla manger. Ensuite on alla se préparer pour aller rejoindre les New Directions et mes gardes du corps. On s'était tout donné rendez-vous sur le parking du lycée. Santana avait ronchonné que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller au lycée alors qu'on n'avait pas cours. Alexandre, Lois, Benjamin, Anthony et James arrivèrent les premiers. Je les présenta à Hanna en lui expliquant que j'avais des gardes du corps personnel dans ma classe. Ils rigolèrent, les mecs disaient toutes mes conneries cette année, il y en avait beaucoup en peu de temps, et Hanna rajoutait une couche en disant mes conneries du collège. Le Glee club arriva pas longtemps après. Je vis que Sam avait mis la tenue et quand il arriva il me fit un clin d'œil, je rougis et je tourna vite la tête vers Hanna pour les présenter. Quand on finit les présentations, on essaya de chercher un endroit pas mal pour s'installer. On en trouva un au bord du ruisseau, on parla tous ensemble et biens sur ils posèrent des questions à ma meilleure amie.  
-Hanna, tu es hétéro ou lesbienne? Demanda Santana.  
-Lesbienne.  
-Oh encore une!  
-Que veux-tu dire?  
-Qu'il y a maintenant 4 lesbiennes.  
-Qui ça? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain.  
-Moi, Brittany et Berry, qui nous l'a apprit lundi.  
-Oh, pourquoi tu l'as dit aussi tard Rachel? Demanda Hanna.  
-Je n'étais pas sur et Lena m'a aider à y voir plus claire.  
-Si tu as encore des doutes, fais-moi signe ça sera un plaisir de t'aider.  
L'après-midi se passa bien jusqu'à que Puck est une putain d'idée de faire le jeu de la bouteille.  
Je lança la bouteille la première et devinez sur qui je suis tombé? Roulement de tambours... Sam Evans! Je m'avança vers lui et des que ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes, je me suis sentie ailleurs... Je n'avais plus la notion du temps... Nos langues firent un balai endiablé et ce fut Hanna qui mit me fit redescendre sur terre. Je me sépara de Sam aussi rouge que l'uniforme des cheerleaders, je me racla la gorge et je vis que Sam aussi était rouge. Ce fut au tour du blond de tourner la bouteille et il tomba sur Lily.  
-Ne déconnez pas, je ne vais pas embrasser ma cousine, c'est comme si vous demandez à Lena d'embrasser Tom!  
On laissa Sam ne pas embrasser Lily et ce fut au tour de la rousse de lancer la bouteille... Elle tomba sur Tom qui était très heureux, ils s'embrassèrent et je pense qu'ils ont fait plus longtemps que nous, mais eux au moins ils se séparèrent. Je peux vous dire qu'on n'aurait pas pu nous séparer... Sauf quand on nous rappelle à la réalité. Maintenant ce fut au tour de Rachel de lancer la bouteille et elle tomba sur Hanna, le baiser ne dura pas des masses, mais je vis Rachel un peu rougir. Je me tourna vers Hanna et je lui demanda.  
-Tu es en vacance-là non?  
-Oui, je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines et devine quoi?  
-Tu restes pendants les deux semaines.  
-Et oui.  
J'étais heureuse, mais je me suis aussi dit que les deux semaines qui allaient suivre allaient être un peu mouvementer!

* * *

Voilà :), Cassou tu vas être contente x), si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Lena


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous, je tiens à précisé que j'ai mis Rating M pour la simple raison, qu'il y aura des lemon dans la fiction. Comme dans ce chapitre ! Je sais pas encore s'il y en aura un autre, on verra bien.

Réponse à la review: Cassoulagleek05: Tu es contente parce que tu es là ? Bah merci et ma fiction c'est que du beurre ? O:). Non je déconne, je sais que tu aimes Santana, ça se saura ! Voilà un autre chapitre où vous êtes présente. Tu le maintenant ? Bah le voilà ! Tu sais que me faire les yeux de biches ça marche pas. Merci pour le faite que je me suis amélioré, je trouve aussi, mais après tu découvrira tout dans les autres chapitres :p. Moi aussi je t'aime ma Hannily turlupité ! Bisous de toi x).

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre5: Deux semaines made in Hanna!

Le jeu de la bouteille continuait, c'était à Finn de faire tourner la bouteille. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, c'est tomber sur moi! Je me leva précipitamment et je cria.  
-Non! Je refuse! Jamais!  
-D'accord brunette, dit Puck, mais tu as un gage.  
-Très bien Puckinette, dis-moi mon gage.  
-Je veux des tee-shirts mouiller. À l'eau bonasse!  
Je me cacha derrière un arbre, mais Puck et Lois arrivèrent et m'attrapèrent les jambes et les bras.  
-Deux secondes, je poste mon téléphone! Dis-je.  
Ils me posèrent et je mis mon portable au pied de l'arbre, ils se dirigèrent près du ruisseau. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et me balancèrent dans l'eau, je criais qu'elle était froide. Je suis sortie et je n'eus d'autre choix que me mettre en sous-vêtement... Je le regrettais déjà avec tous les regards des mecs sur moi... Tom qui m'avait pris en pitié quitta sa chemise et me l'a tendit. Je suis partie derrière l'arbre et je fis une robe avec la chemise. J'avais mis la chemise au niveau de ma poitrine, je ferma les boutons jusqu'en bas et je pris les manches que je noua autour de ma taille. Je suis repartie m'asseoir, beaucoup mieux. Ils avaient continué à jouer et c'était au tour de Santana qui tomba sur ma meilleure amie, dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent le baiser fut vite langoureux. Puck les coupa en lançant une blague et elles se séparèrent.  
-Hanna, t'est très douée avec ta langue, tu dois être excellente dans un certain sport.  
-Essaye et tu jugeras Santana. Dit Hanna avec un air un peu perverse.  
-Quand tu veux... Dit Santana avec le même air.

_Je m'arrêta dans mon récit, ma coiffure était loin d'être terminer, mais je me souviens de ce que m'avais raconter Hanna il y a de ça quatre ans. _

POV Hanna:  
Le jeu continua mais je n'y porta pas attention trop occuper a regarder Santana, cette fille avait quelques choses de spéciale outre son fort caractère, son corps magnifique et son rire angélique mais je ne serais dire quoi.  
Le téléphone de Léna était posé à côté de moi, je le pris discrètement et chercha le numéro de Santana que je trouva rapidement. Je l'enregistra, reposa le téléphone et envoya un SMS.

De Hanna a Santana:  
«Je dois t'avouer que tu embrasser vraiment bien!»

Elle reçut le sms et me regarda.

De Santana a Hanna:  
«Merci je te renvoie le compliment. Comment tu as eu mon numéro?»

De Hanna a Santana:  
«Les gens laissent traîner leurs téléphones sans les verrouiller donc j'en profite.»

De Santana a Hanna:  
«On va ailleurs?!»

Je la regarda, hocha la tête, on regarda les autres et voyant que personnes ne nous regarder on partit discrètement.  
-Alors on va où? Demande ai-je.  
-Chez moi? Proposa-t-elle.  
-Ça me va.  
On monta dans sa voiture et partie. Une fois arriver, on monta directement dans sa chambre, a peine la porte fermer qu'elle me plaqua contre et m'embrassa, je répondit rapidement au baiser, je la poussa jusqu'à son lit, la fit s'allonger et m'installa à califourchon sur elle.  
-Tu m'as dit de tester, je veux le faire, maintenant.  
Comprenant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler je captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa de nouveau, elle glissa ses mains sous mon débardeur et le fit remonter avant de me l'enlever nous forçant a nous séparé, j'en profita pour lui enlever son haut d'uniforme de cheerleader au couleur de WMHS. Je déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, et descendis jusqu'à son cou où je lui fit un suçon lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.  
Je continua ma descente, embrassa le bord de sa poitrine généreuse, et traça une ligne invisible le long de son ventre m'arrêtant à l'élastique de sa jupe, je remonta de la même manière que j'étais descendu et alla l'embrasser. Je griffa légèrement ses hanches alors qu'elle passer une de ses mains autour de ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir on se sépara à contre-cœur et j'en profita pour lui ôter sa jupe la fessant se retrouver en sous-vêtement.  
-Tu es magnifique. Déclarai-je la fessant sourire.  
Avant que je n'eus le temps de réagir, elle dégrafa mon soutien-gorge le fessant voler à travers la pièce et échangea nos positions.  
Elle se pencha vers moi pour capturer de nouveau mes lèvres et je la sentis déboutonnait mon jean avant qu'elle ne passe sa main dans mon boxer, pose sa main sur mon intimité me fessant gémir, main qui ne resta pas longtemps inactive. Le manque d'air se fit de nouveau sentir, elle se mit alors à s'occuper de ma poitrine prenant tours a tours un de me seins dans sa bouche pour le suçoter, mordiller et lécher me fessant gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle m'embrassa une fois de plus et lorsqu'elle me sentit prête elle entra un doigt en moi, lorsque je commença à onduler mes hanches, elle commença alors a faire de lent va et viens en moi puis rajouta un second doigt, elle accéléra la cadence et je ne tarda pas a atteindre l'orgasme en hurlant son prénom. Quand je retrouva mes esprits j'inversa les rôles lui retira rapidement ses sous-vêtements, je m'attaqua a sa poitrine avec hâte lui fessant subir le même sort que celui que j'avais subis il y a seulement quelques minutes alors qu'une de mes mains s'occuper de son second seins. Je laisser mon autre main se promener le long de son corps m'attardant sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Elle plongea sa main dans mes cheveux m'incita à descendre plus bas ce que je fis sans me faire prier, j'arriva à son intimité et elle poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres lorsque je donna un coup de langue sur sa fente, et que je recommença ce geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à la faire jouir de cette manière.  
Je m'allongea a ses côtés alors que l'une comme l'autre se remettais des ses sensations.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ta première fois? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.  
-Ça aurait changé quoi?  
-Je sais pas j'aurais étais plus douce ou moins direct. Déclara-t-elle en fessant courir ses doigts le long de mes hanches ce qui me fit frissonner.  
On fut interrompu par mon téléphone qui sonna, je décrocha donc et parla avec Lena qui me demander ou j'étais car elle était inquiète, je ne lui donne pas de détails sur ou je me trouverais et déclara que je serais chez elle d'ici une demie heure.

-Comme tu l'a entendu je dois rentrer, je peut prendre une douche? Demandai-je.  
-Bien sûr. Répondit-elle avant de m'indiquer l'endroit où elle se trouver, je en fut pas surprise lorsque me rejoignait alors que j'allumais l'eau.

_Heureusement qu'elle avait mis autant de temps avant de me le dire, sinon je crois que je l'aurais engueler et pas qu'un peut! _

J'étais désormais chez moi avec Tom et mes parents tous les autres étais rentrer chez eux, j'avais grandement paniqué lorsque je m'étais aperçu de l'absence de Hanna et Santana. Nous avions décidé de rentrer sachant pertinemment qu'elles étaient ensemble, j'avais quand même décidé de l'appeler au cas où, elle arriva une demi-heure plus tard après mon coup de fil chez moi.  
-Tu étais où?! Criai-je quand elle passa la porte.  
-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Ça ne répond pas à ma question!  
-J'étais chez Santana Ok?  
-Ok, vient on va dans ma chambre.  
On monta à l'étage et s'installa dans mon lit.  
-Alors vous deux? Demande ai-je.  
-Bah rien.  
-Vous êtes ensemble?  
-Non, je ne pense pas que se sois sérieux pour elle. Me répondit-elle.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir, attends un peu.  
On ne reparla plus de Santana. Le lendemain arriva vite et je suis descendu dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, Hanna était là et avait l'air de bonne humeur.  
-Hello Hannily. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
-Salut Lena, ça va?  
-Très bien et toi?  
-Mouais, mieux déjà.  
-Ah tu as repensé à hier?  
-Ouais.  
-N'y pense plus. Dis-je.  
On déjeuna en silence, mes parents étaient partit acheter le pain et Tom dormait toujours, cette marmotte! En parlant de marmotte, la voilà qui arrive. Je me leva et je lui fis un câlin, il rigola et il me demanda pourquoi tant d'affection de bon matin.  
-Pour ton anniversaire andouille! Joyeux anniversaire p'tit frère.  
-Merci grande sœur.  
-Joyeux anniversaire Tommy. Lança Hanna en riant, elle savait que le blond n'aimait pas ce surnom.  
-Merci Nana!  
-T'es sérieux là Tom? Demandais-je, Nana? C'est tout ce que t'as trouver! Tu n'as pas hérité de maman pour la répartit toi!  
Hanna et Tom rigolèrent et on mangea en silence, après manger je dis à mon petit frère que je lui donnerais son cadeau quand il y aurait les parents. On est allé d'habiller et à peine j'ai enfilé mon pantalon que j'entendis mes parents arriver. Je suis descendue pour leurs dire bonjour, Tom descendit aussi et il leur dit bonjour aussi.  
-Bon anniversaire mon chéri. Dit ma mère.  
-Bon anniversaire mon grand, tu veux faire quoi? Demanda mon père.  
Mon frère réfléchit et il dit qu'il aimerait bien invité ses amis et faire du laser game. Mes parents on de suite accepter et j'étais super heureuse de voir Alexandre, il fallait que je lui parle. Il savait comment faire pour mon problème. En même temps quand on est populaire... On passa la matinée à rigoler des conneries qu'avait fait Tom, comme par exemple quand il avait mis le chat dans le four quand il avait 6 ans, je croît que le chat m'aimait bien quand je l'avais sauvé.  
-Et il y a aussi à tes 4 ans, dit ma mère, quand tu voulais aller absolument à la piscine de la maison mais sans ton maillot...  
-Maman! Je ne veux pas trop que tu parles de ça devant Hanna!  
-Tommy, je te connais depuis que tu as 8 ans!  
Mais ma mère ne dit plus rien, je crois que mon frère l'aurait tué, on continua à rigoler et on passa à table. On mangea super bien, mon père avait préparer à manger, on mangea en silence et comme pour mes 16 ans, je suis allé éteindre les lumières. On chanta «Joyeux anniversaire» et je lui tendis mon cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et il vit la tenue que je lui avais choisie. Il l'a trouvé tellement bien, qu'il est allé la mettre, je lui avait choisi une chemise rouge et blanche et un pantalon marron-beige, il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa.  
-Merci petite sœur.  
-De rien. Dis-je en souriant.  
Hanna lui tendit son cadeau, c'était une bande dessiner sur les super-héros.  
-Génial! Je ne l'avais pas celui-là!  
-J'avais peur justement que tu l'aies. Répondit-elle.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tellement abîmés qu'un double serait parfait.  
-On note! Disons-nous ensemble.  
Mes parents lui avaient donné de l'argent comme pour moi et on mangea le gâteau, il était à la poire et aux chocolats.  
-Papa, c'est teeellement bon! Dis-je.  
-Oui George, c'est trop trop bon!  
Tom se contenta de hocher la tête la bouche pleine, on débarrassa et on attendit les amis de mon frère. Le premier arriver fut Alexandre, je me suis jeté dans ses bras.  
-Lena, on s'est vu hier, je t'ai manqué?  
-Oui, il faut que je te parle. Murmurais-je.  
Il hocha la tête et il alla dire bonjour à mon frère, mes parents et Hanna. Puis quelques minutes plus tard les autres arrivèrent en même temps. Je dis bonjour à James, Lois, Benjamin et Anthony. Quand on fut prêts, on se mit en route pour le laser game. Tout le long du chemin on rigola à causes des conneries des autres. Je fermais la marche avec Alexandre.  
-Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler? Demanda-t-il.  
-Bah... Je crois que je suis amoureuse, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire, quoi faire... Enfin toutes ses questions que les filles comme moi se posent.  
-Ah! D'accord, bah déjà j'ai beaucoup entendu Sam parler de toi avec Finn... Je crois qu'il était super énervé quand Finn lui a dit ce qu'il voulait faire avec toi...  
-Parce qu'en plus il a eu le culot d'en parler à Sam?  
-Ils sont meilleurs amis... Enfin plus maintenant, depuis l'histoire Hudson/Harper. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais super moche non plus.  
Je rougis à ce compliment.  
-N'exagère pas, j'ai des boutons et en plus mes dents ne sont pas parfaite non plus! En plus j'en ai marre de porter cet appareil dentaire.  
J'en avais un depuis la 4ème, normalement je l'enlève en décembre peu avant noël. Il haussa les épaules et on continua à parler de Sam. On arriva enfin là où on fessait le laser game, mes parents payèrent et on se répartirent en deux groupes. Hanna, Alexandre, James et moi de l'épique bleu et Tom, Benjamin, Lois et Anthony de l'équipe rouge. On s'élança dans la salle noire et le jeu commença. Je vais vous avertir, je suis trop nul. À chaque fois que je me cachais on me toucher par surprise. J'ai eu le temps de toucher une fois Lois avant de partir en courant, je courais sans regarder où j'allais, je rentra dans Alexandre. Sur le choc on tomba par terre.  
-Oh, je suis désolée!  
Je me releva vite, je l'aida et on courra vite pour aller nous cacher. On arriva sous un pont et je me suis dit que c'était un endroit parfait, on resta tous les deux ici.  
-Tu sais Lena, je ne verrais pas pourquoi Sam ne t'aimerait... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'avais mis ma main sur sa bouche.  
On entendait des bruits de pas et Anthony est passer juste en dessous de nous, Alexandre le pointa et quand son écran fut éteint, on se mit à courir vers une autre cachette. La lumière s'alluma soudain, ce qui signifiait la fin du temps. On passa dans la salle où on était quand on est arrivé et on regarda nos résultats. Bien évidemment j'étais dernière avec 1 point, tout le monde rigolaient de se score et le meilleur fut de 98 points par Tom et Hanna qui étaient ex æquo.

Tout se passait bien, le dimanche passa et ce fut lundi matin. On se prépara comme d'habitude sauf qu'il y avait Hanna en plus, on partait vers le lycée et on passa par derrière pour que personne ne remarque Hanna. Je n'avais rien en premier cours donc je lui fis visiter l'établissement. Je lui montra les salles toujours vides et aussi l'auditorium et la salle de chant.  
-Voilà, dès que tu veux aller te promener, tu peux y aller. Pour revenir au lycée passa par une fenêtre d'une salle abandonnée.  
-D'accord, à toute!  
La cloche avait sonné et je suis allé en espagnol, je retrouva mes gardes du corps et je me plaça au fond de la salle, Sebastian est venu me rejoindre pas longtemps après. J'ai reçu un message d'Alexandre que je me suis empressée de lire.  
«Je te l'avais dit! Même avec tes boutons, ton appareil dentaire et ta taille de guêpe, tu plais à Sam!~Alex»  
Je ne répondis pas au message, mais je souriais comme une imbécile. Je remarqua le regard de mon voisin que lorsque j'étais en salle de chant qu'il avait lu le mot. Je suis partie précipitamment et je chercha Sebastian de partout, je le retrouva en salle d'astronomie, allonger sur une table à regarder Saturne.  
-Alors, elle tourne bien Saturne? Demandais-je.  
Il me regarda et haussa les sourcils.  
-Tu fais pas mieux en matière de blague on dirait. Que fais-tu ici?  
-Je sais que tu as lu le message d'Alexandre toute à l'heure.  
-Et?  
-Je te demande juste de ne rien dire!  
-Oh...Je crois que c'est trop tard!  
-QUOI?  
-Relaxe brunette! Je n'ai rien dit! Tu cours toujours, utilises un peu de réparti!  
-T'es un imbécile!  
-Oui je sais, mais au faite, tu n'as pas le cours de traître?  
Mince le glee club que j'avais laissé tomber d'un coup, je suis repartis à la salle de chant. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas tout le monde chuchotaient sur qui? Sur bibi! Je suis allé m'asseoir et je ne bougea plus. Sam se pencha vers moi et me glissa à l'oreille.  
-Tu étais où?  
-Tu n'en as pas chuchoté avec les autres? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont dû dire plein de choses et imaginer tellement de choses! Si on peut même plus aller aux toilettes, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un vienne avec moi!  
J'en pouvais plus! Depuis que Finn m'avait embrassé et quand j'ai embrassé Sam samedi, tout le monde parler sur moi et j'avais bien crié haut et fort.  
-Moi si tu veux brunette, je veux bien t'y accompagner! Dit Puck.  
-Puck, toi et ta petite puckinette loin de moi! Aboyais-je.  
Personne ne parla et je craqua.  
-Écoutez, Finn m'a embrassé et je ne l'aime pas, Sam je l'ai embrassé pour un jeu! À un moment donner faut savoir s'occuper de ses affaires et d'arrêter de parler sur la fille nouvelle qui fait plein de choses! J'en ai marre, je croyais que le Glee club était une famille où on pouvait chanter nos humeurs, nos problèmes et ne pas avoir de jugement. J'avais tort et il avait raison. Je suis désolée Sam... Mais il avait raison, à quoi ça sert de rester là? Je sais que tu ne tiens pas trop à moi, que je suis nouvelle et que tu as tes meilleurs amis ici, mais je pars. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.  
Je commença à aller ranger mes affaires et arriver à la porte que la voix de Santana se fit entendre.  
-C'est vrai qu'on est allé loin... Qui a raison Lena?  
Je me retourna.  
-La seule personne qui n'a pas eu de jugement sur moi, Sebastian Smythe.  
Je tourna les talons et partis, laissant un silence dans la salle. La fin des cours a été sonnée et je suis allé posé mes affaires au casier quand je le referma, Sam était derrière.  
-Oui?  
-Tu as raison pour Sebastian et Santana à raison ils ont été loin mais croit moi, jamais, jamais je t'ai jugé quand on s'est rencontré la première fois. Et te voir énervé contre moi pour ça, je n'ai pas compris!  
-Pas contre toi, mais j'en ai ra le bol des gens qui se fond des idées quand quelqu'un nous embrasse. Des fois d'accord, j'aime vraiment la personne.  
J'ai eu conscience de ce que j'ai dit et je suis partie précipitamment sur le parking où Tom m'attendait. Nous sommes partis à la maison en silence, une fois arriver là-bas je fonça dans ma chambre et n'y bougea plus, pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je suis trop bête! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'acharner plus sur mon sort quand Hanna rentra dans ma chambre et s'assit sur mon lit.  
-Aller Lenou, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Je soupira et je lui raconta ce que j'avais dit à Sam, quand je me suis arrêté elle réfléchissait.  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé l'embrasser? Tu l'aimes ça se voit.  
-Je ne sais pas et s'il ne m'aimait pas?  
-Laisse faire cupidon Hanna, je te garantis qu'a la fin de mon séjour vous serez ensemble.  
Je rigola et elle me suivit.  
-D'accord, mais où ça en ai avec Santana, tu l'as vu aujourd'hui?  
-Non, je l'ai évité!  
-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
-Je suis sur que ce n'est pas sérieux, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je ferais un effort pour être avec elle!  
-Parce que tu es dingue d'elle!  
-C'est ce que je croyais...  
On fut coupé par ma mère qui nous appelait pour aller manger, on ne reparla plus de Santana et de Sam.

Une semaine était passée, bientôt les vacances il ne reste quelques jours, et elle fut longue, très longue! Hanna avait tout fait pour que je tombe dans les bras de Sam... Elle m'avait envoyé mon sac en haut des cassiers, j'étais sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de l'attraper. J'étais en équilibre précaire et j'aurais juré que c'était Hanna qui m'avait poussé pour me faire tomber, ce qui na pas louper. Alors que je tombais, quelqu'un me rattrapa... Oui c'était Sam, on me tenait dans ses bras penchés comme deux danseurs et on ne bougeait plus jusqu'à que ça sonne. Je me redressa rouge, il m'attrapa mon sac et je suis partie en courant. J'avais toujours honte de ce que j'avais dit. Hanna avait fait plein de choses de ce genre: mettre mon livre favori dans les toilettes des mecs. J'avais bien fait attention à ce qu'il n'y a pas un seul garçon, mais quand je suis rentré et quand je suis ressortie, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec le blond. Mais le pire c'est quand elle m'a pris mon livre sacré! Oui j'ai des livres sacrés! On n'y touche pas! Je le cherchais partout quand j'ai reçu un message.

Hanna à Lena:  
«Hey Lenou, je sais où est ton livre, il est là où tu adores y aller... Pas la bibliothèque, là où tu exerces ta passion.»

J'ai réfléchi à ce que ça pouvait être... La salle de chant... À contre-cœur, je suis allé là-bas et bien sur tout le monde étaient présent. C'est bien ma chance, je rentra et je me plaça devant Hanna.  
-Rends-moi le! Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie, je t'aurais déjà tué pour l'avoir touché!  
-Ma pauvre Lena, tu deviens de plus en plus dingue des livres. C'est juste un livre!  
-Pour toi peut-être, mais pour moi il a une valeur! Il vient de Paris...  
Je me suis tue et je foudroya «ma meilleure amie» du regard.  
-D'accord, je vais te le donner, mais d'abord chantes avec moi.  
J'ai accepté à contre-cœur, ma meilleure amie avait choisi la musique et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de sourire quand j'ai reconnu la chanson, mais je savais qu'elle manigancer quelque chose. Elle commença à chanter **I'm Yours. **

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

_Donc tu m'as fait l'amour et oh que oui, je l'ai senti_**  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

_J'avais voulu me calmer mais t'es si chaude, j'ai craqué_**  
I fell right through the cracks; now I'm trying to get back**

_J'ai disparu pendant un moment mais je tente de revenir_**  
Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest**

_Avant qu'on commence à s'ennuyer, je vais tâcher de m'appliquer_**  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**

_Et rien ne pourra m'arrêter à part une intervention divine_**  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some **_  
Je crois que c'est encore moi qui vais devoir gagner ou apprendre _

**I won't hesitate no more, no more**

_Je n'hésiterai plus, plus du tout_**  
It cannot wait, I'm yours **

_Ca ne peut pas attendre, je t'appartiens_

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

_Ouvre donc ton esprit et regarde comme moi_  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

_Ouvre tes plans et seras libre, bon sang_  
**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

_Regarde dans ton coeur, tu y trouveras l'amour_  
**Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing**

_Ecoute la musique qui passe, on danse et on chante_  
**We're just one big family**

_On est comme une grande famille_**  
And it's our godforsaken right to be loved love loved love loved **_  
Et bon Dieu, on a le droit à l'amour, l'amour_

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_Je n'hésiterai plus, plus du tout_**_  
It cannot wait, I'm sure_**

_Ca ne peut pas attendre, je suis sûr de moi_**_  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short_**

_Pourquoi faire compliqué, on a peu de temps__**  
This is our fate, I'm yours **__  
C'est notre destin, je t'appartiens_

_**Scooch on over closer, dear**_

_Viens te coller à moi, chéri__**  
And I will nibble your ear **__  
Et je te chatouillerai l'oreille_

_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**_

_J'ai passé bien trop de temps à vérifier ma langue dans la glace_**_  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_**

_Et à me cambrer juste pour essayer de la voir mieux_**_  
But my breath fogged up the glass, and so I drew a new face and laughed_**

_Mais j'ai fait de la buée sur le verre, alors je m'ai dessiné un visage pour rire_**_  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason_**

_Je crois que ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'y'a pas de meilleure raison_**_  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_**

_Pour cesser d'être vain et se laisser aller au rythme des saisons__**  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue**__  
C'est ce qu'on vise, notre nom c'est notre vertu_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_Je n'hésiterai plus, plus du tout__**  
It cannot wait, I'm sure **__  
Ca ne peut pas attendre, je suis sûr de moi_

_**Well open up your mind and see like me**_

_Ouvre donc ton esprit et regarde comme moi_**_  
Open up your plans and damn you're free_**

_Ouvre tes plans et seras libre, bon sang_**_  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_**

_Regarde dans ton coeur, tu verras que le ciel est à toi_**_  
Please don't, please don't, please don't_**

_S'il te plaît non, non, non_**_  
There's no need to complicate 'cause our time is short_**

_Pourquoi faire compliqué alors qu'on a peu de temps__**  
This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours! **__  
C'est notre destin, je t'appartiens_

Je n'avais pas lâché Sam du regard de toute la chanson, sauf une fois et je vis que Hanna avait plongé dans une transe avec les yeux de Santana. Tout le monde nous applaudit et je ressentis un bien-être. Chanter m'avait manqué. Hanna alla prend sous sa chaise mon livre et me le tendis. Par reflex je regarda s'il n'avait rien et je l'ai serré contre ma poitrine.  
-Vous avez gagné, je reviens avec vous, si vous voulez toujours de moi.  
Quand je dis ça, une vague de «oui» s'éleva, ils se levèrent Sam vient me prendre dans ses bras et me fit tourner. Je riais comme une folle.  
Je regarda autour de moi, je remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus Santana et Hanna. Je suis sortie dans le couloir où elle était, je me suis caché pas loin et je les attendais parler.  
-Écoute Santana... Je ne peux plus arrêter de penser à ce qu'on a fait samedi il y a deux semaines! Je sais que je suis qu'un plan pour toi... Mais je veux te l'entendre dire!  
-Non Hanna, tu ne comprends pas tout...  
-Si j'ai compris! Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas! Commença à s'énerver ma meilleure amie.  
Santana était aussi énervée et elle essaya de lui parlais, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.  
-MAIS JE T'AIME IMBECILE! Hurla la latina.  
Elles se regardèrent et Hanna se jeta sur Santana pour l'embrasser. Je suis retourné à la salle de chant les laissant seules, à peine je passa la porte qu'on m'attrapa l'avant-bras et on m'amena dans la salle d'astronomie. Sam, qui m'avait amener ici, avait fermer la porte et se tourna vers moi.  
-Lena... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
-Écoute, je suis désolée de ce que Hanna à fait, c'est elle qui a mis mon sac sur les cassiers, mon livre dans les toilettes des mecs et de m'avoir fait revenir.  
-C-c'était pas Hanna...  
-C'était toi! Pourquoi?  
-C'est évident non? Pour me rapprocher de toi...  
-Il y avait d'autre manière! En étant gentil ou en venant à la bibliothèque pour venir me voir.  
-Je voulais, mais il y avait Sebastian...  
-Et?  
-Je ne peux pas le supporter...  
-Oh, c'est bête parce que je ne renoncerais jamais à un ami pour avoir ce que je veux...  
Je me plaqua les mains sur la bouche et je voulais partir mais Sam me retenait.  
-Je sais ce que tu veux... Mais pourquoi ne pas te laisser faire? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?  
-Ah ton avis? Comme toutes les filles qui adorent les trucs nunuches! Je pensais que tu ne m'ai...  
Il m'embrassa, je répondis vite au baiser et je mis mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Quand le manque d'air ce fut sentir on se sépara.  
-Voilà fille nunuche, tu le sais maintenant!  
Je souris et nous sommes partis rejoindre les autres. Santana et Hanna étaient main dans la main et je compris qu'elles l'avaient dit. Quand on rentra, on fut aussi main dans la main et j'abordais un sourire niais à la Finn Hudson.  
-Enfin, dit Hanna, tu vois Lena je t'avais dit de laisser cupidon le faire!

La fin du séjour d'Hanna était passée, on partait en vacances. On était tout le Glee club réuni sur le parking du lycée pour lui dire au revoir.  
-Prend exemple Lenou, dit ma meilleure amie, voilà comment on fait deux semaines made in Hanna!  
Je rigola et lui dis au revoir, elle m'assura qu'elle reviendrait vite et elle prit le taxi pour aller à l'aéroport.  
J'étais loin de me douter ce qui allait se passer ces vacances.

* * *

Voilà Madame Cassou, tu es contente ? Le voilà ton Hantana et aussi un peut de Lam, xD. Bref je posterais la suite mardi, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster hier ^^'.

Review au passage ? ça me ferais très très plaisir !

Lena


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Par contre je ne pourrais pas poster jeudi parce que je ne serais pas là. Qui pourra, comprendra. Donc la suite sera vendredi ^^.

RaR: Cassoulagleek05: Je sais que tu es contente, bah c'est un peut mon surnom la fouine! Bref tu n'es plus là, mais peut être dans ce chapitre tu y es ^^ :p, j'ai bien adoré de te laisser mijoter, pourquoi bah j'avais envie en faite x). Je sais que tu aimes mes chapitres long, et tu vas voir ils sont tous long ! x). Bah ouais à Mardi.

* * *

Chapitre 6: Vacances au calme... Mais pas quand on s'appelle Lena !

À peine le premier samedi des vacances, Hanna était revenue pour voir Santana. Mes parents ne travaillaient pas et ils voulaient organiser quelque chose avec nos amis. On sera au moins 20 personnes! Mes parents s'en fichaient du temps que Tom et moi sommes heureux! On se retrouva tous au centre commercial le dimanche, j'étais dans un coin avec Hanna.  
-Hanna, je n'y avait pas pensé, mais comment ça se fait que tu sois ici? Tu n'avais pas cours?  
-Oh si. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Je viens à McKinley, pour rester avec toi et Santana.  
-C'est génial! Me suis-je crié.  
On continua à parler et quand tout le monde fut arrivé avec les affaires, on attendit le car qui arrivait. Mes parents avaient loué un car, je monta et je me dirigea vers le fond avec Sam, Lily et Tom. Santana et Hanna étaient juste devant nous. Le trajet était long, mais on ne perdit pas une occasion de faire des conneries. On avait maquillé plein de personnes qui dormait. Tout le monde avait la tête maquiller, même ma mère, je regarda le paysage et je vis un endroit magnifique! C'était une plaine, vaste, avec un camping, un ranch et une chaîne de montage au loin. Le car s'arrêta et on descendit, mes parents nous fait regrouper pour nous dire deux-trois choses.  
-Bien, dans le camping il y a plusieurs bungalows de deux places. On fera plusieurs activités et s'il y a un bléser, ou un souci venez-vous voir. On restera à l'entrer du camping et vous, vous serez au fond.  
J'adore mes parents, ils seront toujours là, mais ils nous n'empêcherons pas de vivre notre vie d'ados.  
Je partagea mon bungalow avec Sam, je suis ressortie en regardant la liste d'activités de mes parents. Il y avait plein de choses et demain il y avait randonné le matin et l'après-midi équitation. Je regarda autour de moi et Rachel remarqua qu'il y avait à 5 km une ville, je demanda à mes parents si on pouvait y aller et bien sur ils acceptèrent.  
On est pratiquement tous partis, il n'y avait que Finn, Puck, Quinn et Brittany qui ne sont pas partis à cause de leurs maux de pied, on arriva là-bas une heure et demi après.  
La ville n'était pas immense mais il y avait tout ce dont nous avons besoin, je suis partie avec Sam et Tom dans une épicerie pour acheter à manger tandis que les autres allèrent faire les magasins. Une fois nos achats faits, nous sommes partis aussi dans les magasins. J'avais remarqué un joli collier, mais je n'avais pas assez de sous pour me l'acheter. Alors je suis sortie en attendant Sam qui regardait quelque chose, quand il sortit il avait un paquet qu'il me tendit. Je le pris dans mes mains et je l'ouvris, le collier! J'étais vraiment heureuse.  
-Oh... Merci, merci Sam! Ça me fait trop plaisir! Dis-je avant de l'embrasser.  
-De rien, j'avais vu qu'il te plaisait, tourne-toi je vais te le mettre.  
Je me suis tourné et il me le mit, j'adorais trop ce collier, c'était tout simple. Le fil était noir et le pendentif était une pierre de lune. On continua à avancer et on retrouva le club des cinq, Alexandre, Lois, James, Anthony et Benjamin, mais pas de trace des autres.  
-Alors les mecs, on se balade? Demandais-je.  
-Ouais, mais on a perdu les autres. Dit Benjamin.  
Sam appela tout le monde et on c'est tous donner rendez-vous devant l'épicerie. Quand on fut au grand complet, nous sommes repartis en direction du camp.  
Il commençait à faire nuit quand on arriva, ils étaient devant un feu de camp et mes parents étaient en train de faire griller des choses. Je tendis le sac de courses à ma mère et je suis partie à côté de Sam qui avait pris sa guitare contre lui. Il commença à jouer et en même temps qu'on grillait de la nourriture, on chantait.  
On passa une nuit magnifique, tout le monde partaient peu à peu et je suis rester assise par terre pour regarder les étoiles. Je commençais à avoir froid quand on posa une couverture sur mon épaule, je me retourna en remarquant enfin la présence de mon petit-ami.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il  
-Je regarde les étoiles, les constellations, la Lune...  
-Tu adores tous ça hein?  
-Ça me passionne, comme le chant et puis... Les étoiles sont apaisantes, tu dois ressentir ça avec la musique non?  
Il hocha la tête et il mit sa couverture sur ses épaules et je me cala contre son torse. Je commençais à m'endormir, mais quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans un bungalow et Sam dormait à côté de moi. Je bougea doucement pour ne pas qu'il se réveille et je le regarda dormir, il était tellement mignon. Je m'ennuyais et trouvais le temps long alors je décida de le réveiller en l'embrassant. Il cligna des yeux et il me regarda en souriant.  
-Bonjour mon cœur. Dit-il en me serrant sur son torse musclé.  
-Bonjour, comment je suis arrivé ici, tu m'as porté?  
Il hocha la tête et je proposa de se lever. Au début il n'avait pas voulu et m'avait fait ré atterrir sur le lit à chaque fois que j'essayais de me lever. Je rigola, me leva et m'habilla... Attendez? Sam m'avait mis en sous-vêtement, je rougis mais je m'habilla en silence. On est sorti dehors et on alla dans un coin où mes parents avaient mis la table. Il n'y avait que les amis de Tom, Tom et Lily, on s'installa à table et on commença à déjeuner, la table était remplit de manger et comme étant une grande morfale... Je vous laisse imaginer! Donc on mangea et le reste du Glee club sont venu nous rejoindre, ils étaient super contents le début des vacances s'annonçait bien!  
-Bien les jeunes, on avait pensé à faire une randonnée pour aller jusqu'au ranch pour faire de l'équitation après. Tous les accessoires seront donnés.  
Pas beaucoup de personnes étaient enchanter pour faire de la rando, mais tout le monde voulaient faire du cheval. Tout le monde se prépara tandis que j'aidais ma mère à faire le pic-nique.

Quand on fini enfin, on se retrouva tous devant l'entrer du camping, je mis mes chaussures de marches en vitesse et mon sac à dos. On partis en direction du nord, enfin peut être ou du sud... je sais jamais me repérer! En tout cas on marcha d'abord en forêt, il ne fessait pas trop chaud ce qui fut agréable. Puis l'environnement changea et on arriva sur des rochets et cailloux en pante.

Quand le soleil fut au zénith on arriva enfin sur une plate-forme de rochet pour s'arrêter manger. Le paysage était magnifique et je sortis mon appareil photo de mon sac et je pris en photo le paysage et les gents.

-Écoutez! Dit Brittany, on dirait qu'il y a des licornes pas loin.

Tous le monde la regarda bizarrement mais on écouta quand même. Elle avait raison, pour le bruit, pas pour les licornes hein!

-C'est un bruit d'eau. Dit mon père.

Je me leva suivit de Sam et je m'avança en écoutant le bruit, on arriva à une cascade. C'était juste WOW! Les autres ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre ils étaient tous émerveillé. On décida de manger ici et de se rafraîchir, enfin Puck à décider avec Finn de mettre toutes les filles à l'eau mais malheureusement on avait aucun maillot de bain. C'est donc trempé que je suis aller chercher Sam et l'obligea à venir avec moi. On nagea ensemble, on s'amusa à nous couler mutuellement, mais aillent envie de calme on alla derrière la cascade. C'était comme une grotte, heureusement il n'y avait personne, je suis sortie de l'eau et je suis aller m'asseoir où mon petit-ami m'avait rejoint. Je sentis son regard sur moi, qui n'était qu'en sous-vêtement, et je rougis.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Mouais, pas convaincu.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, il me demanda pourquoi je disais ça.

-Tu sais toutes les filles disent qu'elles ne sont pas jolie. Moi ce qui m'énerve c'est mes bagues et aussi ma petite taille.

Il me dit que j'enlevais bientôt mes bagues et que la taille, il aimait les petites. Et en plus pour me rassurer il m'embrasser fougueusement. Il glissa une main dans mes cheveux et une qui caressait ma cuisse.

On entendit des voix arriver, Hanna et Santana sont surfit de derrière la cascade. On se sépara, rouge comme une tomate.

-Ah vous êtes là! Dit Hanna, Vous faîtes pas des cochonneries j'espère.

-Tu vois bien que non! Ai-je dis avant de me lever, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Oh rien, juste tes parents qui veulent qu'on n'y aille si on veux avoir le temps de faire de l'équitation.

On repartit dans l'eau, nagea vers la rive et je remarqua que tout le monde nous cherchait.. Oups! Mes parents ne firent aucun commentaire, mais je savais que ce sujet allait refaire surface. Je mis mes habit de rechange que j'avais pris, oui j'étais sur que ça allait finir comme ça, et on est repartit vers une plaine maintenant. Il y avait un ranch maintenant et il était super beau. Je remarqua plein de chevaux courant, quand on se rapprocha un peu plus on vit le propriétaire j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ou qu'il ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un.

-Ah Fred! Cria mon père en agitant les mains.

Je me mis à côté de ma mère et lui demanda qui c'était elle me répondit juste qu c'était un ami à papa quand il était au lycée. Quand on arriva devant lui il se présenta.

-Bonjour, je suis Frederic Smythe.

C'est depuis qu'il à dit ça que j'ai fait le rapprochement avec Sebastian. Il était le portrait craché de son père, sauf les yeux Frederic les avait marrons et non verts comme son fils.

-Tu dois être Lena? Continua-t-il en me fixant. Je hocha la tête et il rajouta, oui tu ressemble à ta mère.

Il se tourna vers mon frère et lui dit qu'il devait être Tom et qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à mon père. Je présenta le Glee club et Tom ses amis.

-Ah vous êtes à McKinley, vous devez connaître mon fils, Sebastian.

Oh hocha la tête et je foudroya du regard ceux qui avaient fait la grimace, en parlant de Sebastian il sortit du ranch avec un autre garçon, châtain aux yeux étonnant bleu-gris clair, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un coucou à Sebastian, d'habitude je prend toujours les gens dans mes bras mais je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il me répondit avec un sourire et s'approcha de nous.

-Au plaisir de te revoir Harper! Oh le Glee club bonjour. Dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Mon père se tourna vers moi et me demanda pourquoi je ne lui avait pas dit que j'étais amis avec Sebastian.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi, j'y ai pas pensé!

Sans attendre Sebastian nous emmena vers les chevaux, ils étaient dans leurs box et ils mangeaient.

-Bien, je vais vous donner des chevaux et je vais vous expliquer un peut tout pour ceux qui n'aura jamais fait d'équitation.

Personne ne bougea et certain foudroyaient Sebastian du regard, il se dirigea vers moi et me demanda si j'en avais déjà fait.

-J'en rêve, mais jamais encore.

-D'accord je vais tout t'expliquer en espérant que tu comprennes vite!

Je lui tira la langue pour réponse et il rigola en m'amenant devant un box, il y avait écrit le nom du cheval «Neptune», il était beau avec sa robe blanche.

-Voilà Neptune, je suis sûr que cette jument sera bien pour toi.

Il ouvrit le box et on se glissa à l'intérieur. Je regarda en face de moi il y avait un box qui portait le nom de Jupiter, un cheval à la robe embrun, il y avait Sam et le garçon.

-C'est qui?

-Oh Alexis mon cousin, euh... Je te conseillerais de ne pas trop le laisser avec des garçons...

-Il est gay?

Il hocha la tête et je regarda encore le box, il était un peut trop près de Sam, j'essayais de ne pas montrer ma jalousie mais c'est dur. Sebastian le vis, il sortit du box et alla dans celui d'en face. Il parla quelques secondes, il resta en face et Alexis viens me rejoindre un peut grognon.

-Bien, je vais tout t'expliquer. La clé c'est de parler au chevaux.

En disant ça, il se dirigea vers la jument et commença à lui parler.

-Coucou ma Neptune, tu sais que tu es gentille. Écoute, il y a une gentille jeune fille qui ne sais pas chevaucher. Alors ne fait pas de bêtise d'accord?

Il me regarda et il me dit de faire pareil, je m'avança vers la jument et je commença à lui parler.

-Euh... Salut Neptune, je ne doute pas que tu sois gentille hein. Tu pourrais juste faire attention, je suis mal à l'aise. Tout en disant ça je me trouvais idiote, et je peut te demander de rester près de Jupiter? C'est mon copain qui le chevauche et je serais rassurer si je suis près de lui tu comprend?

Je me disais intérieurement que non elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre. Alexis était partit et il venait de revenir avec plein de chose. Il mit un tapis et une celle sur le dos de Neptune et il m'expliqua plein de chose. Par exemple comment me tenir sur mon cheval et plein de chose comme ça.

-Au cas où tu aurais trop peur, on restera pas loin Sebastian et moi. Et aussi, ne panique pas, les chevaux ressentent ça et elle pourrait t'éjecter!

Rassurant! Me suis-je dis, mais je pris sans discuter la jument par les rênes et l'emmena dehors. Je mis la bombe et j'essayais de monter mais je n'y arrivais pas parce que j'étais trop petite. J'entendis un éclat de rire, je me retourna et je vis Sebastian sur le dos de son cheval.

-Rigole pas... dis-je dépitée.

Il descendit du cheval et m'aida à monter sur Neptune, il se mis à côté de moi et il me montra les mouvements.

-Merci.

Je refis le geste de Sebastian et la jument partit au pas. Je me sentais trop bien, sans que je demande elle alla un peut plus vite. Je me baissa et je lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Hé Neptune, tu vois Jupiter?

Je me redressa un peut et elle vira d'un coup, ça m'a surpris et je manqua de tomber. Elle devait le sentir parce qu'elle ralentit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend! Ça fais très bizarre de ce dire ça. J'aperçus Sam pas loin qui y arrivait mieux que moi, ma jument à courut comme Jupiter.

-Tu en avais déjà fait? Criais-je.

-Oui, avec mon oncle quand j'étais petit!

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, je ne cessais pas de gigoter, Neptune passa au trot et Jupiter suivit.

-Ça va? Commença à s'inquiéter Sam.

Je hocha la tête et on continua notre tour jusqu'à qu'on entende un bruit derrière nous et un hurlement. Sam arrêta son cheval et je mima ses gestes pour arrêter ma jument, il tourna et je vis un cheval à la robe noir qui fonçait. Il passa devant nous sans s'arrêter, sans réfléchir je me suis lancer à sa poursuite.

-Lena, revient! Hurla Sam, mais il était déjà loin.

J'avais rattraper l'étalon noir, je réussis par chance à prendre ses rênes et je tira sur ceux de Neptune. Elle cabra et par mal chance je tomba, quand je me releva j'ai couru pour rattraper le cheval noir, Neptune n'avait pas bougée, je le rattrapais et j'essayais de le calmer. Je lui caressa derrière l'oreille, je vis son nom brodé sur le tapis: «Black-jack», je lui murmurais à l'oreille.

-Black-jack, tu n'as rien à craindre, aller viens je te ramène avec Neptune.

Il arrêta de se débattre et je suis aller chercher la jument, je tenais leurs rênes dans mes mains. Je marcha et je vis enfin le ranch, quand je suis arrivé il y avait une forme allonger au sol et tout le monde autour. Je suis allé les attacher et je suis allé au près de Sam, la personne allonger était Rachel. Il y avait une dame, les cheveux blond-roux, qui était accroupie devant la brune.

-Bien Rachel, ne t'en fait pas je suis docteur.

Elle se retourna et je vis qu'elle avait les yeux vert, j'ai deviné que c'était la mère de Sebastian, il avait les mêmes yeux, et elle nous demanda de nous pousser pour faire de la place. Je suis partis m'occuper des chevaux tout au fond, j'étais en train de brosser les chevaux.

-Tu es une bonne cavalière même si tu es débutante. Dit une voix que je reconnaissait entre mille, Sebastian.

-Merci, je... J'avais l'impression que la jument comprenait ce que je disais.

Le brun se mit à donner à manger au cheval avec une robe brune.

-Tu ressens ça aussi, c'est bizarre mais tu te dis que c'est mieux pour aider dès le début.

-Je ne savais pas que tes parents avaient un ranch ici. Dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Il ne répondit pas et il partit précipitamment, mais qu'est-ce qu'il à? Je soupire et je suis partit au près des autres, heureusement Rachel n'avait rien, mais elle devait garder des béquilles. Sebastian se proposa pour la descendre, tout le Glee club le foudroya du regard. J'avais envie de crier, de m'énerver contre eux, sauf Sam qui me gratifia d'un regard triste.

-Je viens avec vous, il faut que je parle avec Rachel. Dis-je en emboîtant le pas de Sebastian.

Je réussi enfin à le rattraper, Rachel était pas loin.

-Je suis désolée pour le Glee club, il n'y a que Sam et moi qui sait ce que tu as fait. Et je suis aussi désolée d'avoir fait allusion de tes parents...

-Oh c'est rien, je suis habituer au regard de traître et pour mes parents, c'est juste que je n'aime pas parler d'eux.

Je hochais la tête et ralentissais mon pas pour arriver à côté de Rachel perdu dans ses pensées.

-Rach' ça va?

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et m'assura que tout aller bien et qu'elle était surprise.

-De quoi?

-De Smythe! Avec tout ce que j'ai entendu de Kurt, je n'imaginais pas qu'il soit gentil.

-En même temps il essaye de ne plus penser à Blaine...

On arriva à la voiture qui nous descendra au camping, c'était pas une voiture de ville comme toute les autres. Non c'était une voiture de sport cabriolet, une lotus cabriolet! La voiture de mes rêves, qui est, soit dis en passant, bleu ma couleur préférée! Ma mâchoire à faillit se décrocher quand je l'ai vu, Sebastian est monté côté conducteur et j'ai aidé Rachel à mettre ses béquilles à l'arrière avant de moi même passer côté passa passager.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand on arriva au camp, je suis aller chercher de l'eau et du bois. Je commençais à allumer le feu, du moins essayer, quand ils arrivèrent. Mon père viens me prendre les allumettes des mains et alluma lui-même le feu, il nous annonça que ce soir on avait quartier libre. Le lendemain on ne fessait rien sauf l'après-midi, on mangea et dès qu'on avait fini mes parents sont partit nous laissant seuls. On chanta une chanson française avec Tom.

-Cette chanson parle d'un livre qui s'appelle «Le petit Nicolas», en gros ça raconte les conneries faites par le petit garçon.

**On N'est Pas A Une Bétise Prêt**

**On n'est pas à une bêtise près  
Faisons la et voyons après  
Tu verras qu'un saut dans une flaque  
Ca vaut bien toutes les paires de claques**

**On n'est pas à une bêtise près  
Faisons la et voyons après  
Tu verras qu'sonner aux portes  
Et s'enfuir avant qu'on sorte  
Ca vaut l'coup**

**Mes bonnes bêtises  
J'm'en souviendrais toujours  
A croire qu'y'avait un concours  
Du truc le plus interdit  
A faire un mercredi**

**Mes bonnes bêtises**  
**Elles ne sont pas si loin**  
**J'revois encore le coin**  
**J'y grattais pendant un bail**  
**La peinture qui s'écaille**

**Notre poésie c'était peinard**  
**Et sans corbeau et sans renard**  
**Qu'on l'écrivait**  
**A grands coups d'pieds dans un ballon**  
**Une vitre en moins j'prends du galon**  
**Je grandissais**

**On n'est pas à une bêtise près**  
**Faisons la et voyons après**  
**Tu verras qu'un saut dans une flaque**  
**Ca vaut bien toutes les paires de claques**

**On n'est pas à une bêtise près**  
**Faisons la et voyons après**  
**Tu verras qu'sonner aux portes**  
**Et s'enfuir avant qu'on sorte**  
**Ca vaut l'coup**

**Les bonnes bêtises**  
**C'était entre copains**  
**Qu'importe si t'étais rupin**  
**On était tous l'égal**  
**D'notre frangin de mandale**  
**Mais les bonnes bêtises**  
**On a beau les faire en bande**  
**Y'a une règle dans la truande**  
**C'est à celui qui s'y colle**  
**Qu'il arrive des bricoles**

**Ma plus belle fable sans aucun doute**  
**Celle du crapaud et du mammouth**  
**Qui explose**  
**Depuis que j'l'ai touchée au lance-pierre**  
**Ma p'tite sœur garde une paupière**  
**Mi-close**

**On n'est pas à une bêtise près**  
**Faisons la et voyons après**

**Tu verras qu'un saut dans une flaque**  
**Ca vaut bien toutes les paires de claques**

**On n'est pas à une bêtise près**  
**Faisons la et voyons après**  
**Tu verras qu'sonner aux portes**  
**Et s'enfuir avant qu'on sorte**  
**Ca vaut l'coup**

**On n'est pas à une bêtise près**  
**Faisons la et voyons après**  
**Tu verras qu'un saut dans une flaque**  
**Ca vaut bien toutes les paires de claques**

**On n'est pas à une bêtise près**  
**Faisons la et voyons après**  
**Tu verras qu'sonner aux portes**  
**Et s'enfuir avant qu'on sorte**  
**Ca vaut l'coup**

On chanta encore un peut et ce fut qu'au moment où le Lune fut bien haute que Puck eu une idée.

-J'ai une idée les loser!

-Va-y Puckerman, lança Santana, on t'écoute.

-Et si on allait se balader en forêt?

-Oui et Rachel? Demanda James.

C'est vrai Rachel pouvait pas se déplacer.

-Je la porterais binoclard! Moi au moins j'ai des muscles. Dit-il en regarda James.

C'est vrais que le premier de la classe était plutôt maigrichon, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se muscler en sport.

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais accepter Noah? Dit Rachel.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui glissa quelques mots qui valu un coup pour Puck et le visage rouge de la brune.

-D'accord, mais tu as intérêt à être confortable.

-T''inquiète pas poupée, les muscles sont confortable.

Il se pencha et la porta sur son dos, il vérifia qu'elle ne tombait pas, et on partit dans la forêt dans l'a quel on était aller le matin même. Finn, Puck et Rachel étaient devant, ceux qui étaient les «durs» tandis que les peureux et loser étaient au fond. Il y en avait beaucoup, j'y fessais partis, le club des cinq étaient présent en plus de Sam. On parlais, enfin les mecs parlaient pendant que moi j'éclairais le passage. À plusieurs reprises j'entendais des bruits mais je me disais que c'était mon imagination. On continua à marcher pendant un bon moment et je suspecter Puck de prendre des chemins au pif pour nous faire peur de ne pas retrouver le chemin. On arriva dans une clairière éclairé par la pleine Lune, je suis allée m'allonger par terre et je contempla les étoiles. Alexandre est venu à côté de moi.

-Ça va?

J'acquiesçais mais il voyait bien que j'étais perdu dans les étoiles et dans mes pensées. Ce que m'avais dit Rachel et Sebastian... Les Smythe, quelque chose me tracasser mais je ne voyais pas quoi!

-Lena, elle est où la planète Venus déjà? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je lui montra l'étoile la plus brillante.

-C'est l'étoile du berger, elle indique toujours le nord, mais c'est aussi Venus.

-A oui c'est vrais à chaque fois j'oublie.

-Tu oublis tout de toute façon!

-C'est pas vrai!

Je l'ai regardé et je me suis mise à rire, ça fait du bien quand même. Tout ce qui me tracasser étaient partit, envolés.

-Venez les peureux on va vous faire peur! Dit Puck.

-Tu fais déjà peur en temps normal Puckinette! Lançais-je en me levant.

Il me gratifia d'un regard noir au quel j'y répondis en faisant un sourire narquois.

-Mettez vous tous en cercle. Dit-il.

Voulant faire chier le monde, je suis aller me caler sur les genoux de mon petit-ami. Ils commencèrent à raconter des histoire d'horreurs. Ne supportant pas ça et en croyant tous ce qu'on me disait, je me cachais toujours dans le cou de Sam. Les autres se faisaient un malin plaisir à en dire des horribles! Surtout Puckerman. Alors que Lois commençait une histoire des bruits de pas ce fit entendre, je regarda où j'entendais les bruits et je vis une ombre... Je commençais à avoir super peur, tout le monde se tournaient et commencèrent eux aussi à flipper!

-Hé! Il manque Alexandre! S'écria Benjamin.

Aillant peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose je me leva. Je regarda partout et de nouveau les bruit de pas se firent entendre et il y avait une ombre. J'étais tellement terroriser que je cria. L'ombre s'agita et s'avança, je ne pouvais plus bouger à cause de la peur. L'ombre mystérieuse s'avançait de plus en plus et une silhouette d'une personne se découpa. Sam viens près de moi, je crois qu'il m'a entendu crier... il commençait à flipper aussi, il sortis quelque chose de sa poche et je vis un couteau... il partit là où il avait l'ombre et j'entendis hurler.

Je suis partis en courant là où il y avait l'ombre quand j'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Alexandre.

-On peut même plus aller pisser tranquille maintenant? Il faut que nos amis nous attaquent avec un couteau!

Ils sont sortis des arbres tous les deux, Sam s'excusait et rangeait son couteau. Folle de joie à l'idée qu'il n'ai rien, je sauta dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Il rigolait et quand je desserrais mon étreinte, il lançais en rigolant.

-Ton petit-ami est jaloux Lena!

Voulant me faire pardonner je suis aller prendre dans mes bras Sam et il me déposa un bisous sur le font. On est partis rejoindre les autres, ils étaient tous heureux qu'on est rien.

-Bon et si on renter? Commença Tina, Je suis pas peureuse mais j'en ai marre je veux marcher.

On s'est remit en route, les «durs» étaient devant et on était juste derrière eux avec Sam. Derrière il y avait Hanna, Santana, Brittany et Quinn. On marcha pendant un bon moment, on tournait on prenait le même chemin en aillant marre de marcher je lançais à ceux de devant.

-Bon Hudson, Puckinette, vous allez arrêter de tourner en rond? Ça me gave.

-Si t'es plus maline bonasse, va-y passe devant.

-D'accord!

Je suis partis devant en faisant des grandes enjamber, je fais toujours ça quand je suis énervée, les autres avaient du mal à me suivre. Je pris à gauche puis à droite avant d'arriver devant un arbre bizarre, il y avait des fourchettes accroché dessus. Ça faisait des reflets magnifique avec la lumière argenté de la Lune. Je contourna l'arbre par la droite et on s'enfonça plus dans la forêt. Je ralentis le pas et je m'arrêta.

-Bah alors Harper, tu vas arrêter de nous faire tourner en rond? Ça me gave.

-Ta gueule Puckinette! Je réfléchis.

-Tu en mets du temps!

-Bah écoute abrutis si tu te trouves plus intelligent que moi, passe devant!

Il passa devant moi avec Finn, je remarqua que Rachel dormait. On pris à gauche et on se retrouva devant l'arbre aux fourchettes, je foudroya Finn et Puck du regard. Celui qui signifiait «Vous vous croyez plus malin maintenant abrutis?». Ils la menaient pas large, on s'était arrêter et je commença à réfléchir à tout ça. Je nous compta, c'est bon le compte y est 17... je continuais à réfléchir, il avait pris quoi déjà, droite, gauc... Attendez 17? On est 17? Et merde il manque quelqu'un! J'entendis un hurlement de loup et je remarqua enfin qui il manquait, c'était...

* * *

Alors qui y manque ? Je vous laisse deviner ^^, je suis pas sadique... Si ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Review please !

Lena


End file.
